Roulette
by Lia Lawliet
Summary: El deseo brota de las fuentes más inesperadas. Alumna, profesor, dudas, miedos... ¿realmente al amor puede nacer de la adversidad? "¿Tan difícil es que su pelo azul deje de dar vuetas en mi mente?"/AU/ Lemmon someday.
1. Escena 0

**_Roulette_**

 **Escena 0**

 **Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 _—_ _¡Juvia! ¡Ya tengo trabajo!_

El primer día de clases la lluvia dificultaba la visibilidad. Cierto era que Magnolia se caracterizaba por estas situaciones, la lluvia atacaba sin avisar, cayendo por horas y copiosamente. Llevaba dos hora lloviendo de esa forma, de modo que gran parte del alumnado llegaba empapado.

 _—_ _¡Genial! ¿Dónde trabajarás?_

El plantel de la escuela tenía gran parte de áreas verdes donde se encontraban caminos empedrados que llevan a los distindos edificios con salones, oficinas y laboratorios, divididos en sectores de acuerdo a la materia. Muchos jóvenes corrían bajo el paraguas hasta llegar a sus aulas.

 _—_ _En la preparatoria tercera, como de un instructor del taller de mecánica._

 _Juvia contuvo la risa, creando una mueca extraña en su rostro._

 _—_ _En serio, me da mucho guso por ti, pero eres la persona menos indicada para ese puesto, no pareces para nada un profesor._

 _—_ _No, más bien parezco un hombre con deudas que debe ayudar a su hermana mayor. Son solo preparatorianos, Juvia._

Gajeel caminaba bajo la lluvia a la misma velocidad que lo hacía siempre. La chaqueta de cuero protegia lo suficiente la camisa nueva que Juvia había insistido en regalarle justificada en la "buena presentación" frente a sus alumnos.

Chasqueó la lengua. Sus botas y parte de su pantalón estaban empapados.

Con todo lo mojado que estaba, corrió por fin por la parte trasera de la escuela hacía el área de talleres. Su clase era la última del día y esperaba tener tiempo de secarse después de revisar el material para sus clases.

— _Te irá muybien, Gajeel — Juvia lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla y un torpe abrazo._

El taller era un lugar amplio, repleto de diversas herrmientas en dispersos en tres mesas colocadas en forma de "L". Frente a estas, había diez mesas más con dos bancos cada uno, de modo que los alumnos se sentaran mirando a la parte posterior, donde había colocado un pizarrón, varias fórmulas matematicas clavadas en la pared y el reglamento del lugar. Gajeel revisó la lista de alumnos que le entregaron anteriormente, doce jóvenes entrarían a su clase, tres veces a la semana. Se percató del sonido de un reloj sobre la puerta, que marcaba las 8 en punto de la mañana, caminó directo a la ventana y notó que la lluvia había cesado. Se cercioró de traer su celular consigo y salió directo al edificio principal.

EL silencio reinaba en cada uno de los pasillos. A medida que se iba adentrando en el área administrativa, hubo leves murmullos, papeleos y teclados emitiendo su mecánica melodía al compás de los golpes de las secretarias. Parado y mirando a través del cristal de la puerta, Gajeel se detuvo a cerciorarse de la presencia de Mirajane, la secretaria del director. Giró la manija de la puerta, entró en la habitación y dio los buenos días antes de dirigirse hacia la oficina del director.

— Tendrás que esperar un poco más, Gajeel, el director Makarov está ya mismo ocupado con una alumna —una sonriente Mirajane tomó por sorpresa al moreno—, no tardará demasiado, siéntate.

Encogido de hombros con rumbo al sofá de espera, se vio interrumpido de nuevo al salir una chica peli azul a toda prisa, despidiéndose alegre de todos, sin voltear.

— ¡Señor Redfox! Lo estaba esperando, supuse que esta lluvia inclemente lo retrasaría un poco. —el viejo Makarov Dreyar, director del instituto, estaba de pie en la puerta con los brazos en jarras, hablándole a Gajeel.

— ¡Un poco de agua no hace daño a nadie!

Makarov rio a carcajadas.

— ¡Este chico me agrada, Mirajane! Que nadie nos moleste, vamos a hablar de su futuro como profesor en esta escuela.

Mirajane correspondió a la sonrisa, le extendió una carpeta con documentos a Gajeel, quien pasó a la oficina del director, cerrando la puerta tras él.

* * *

Cuando sonó la campana, todos los alumnos salieron de sus aulas para dirigirse a las siguientes, donde recibirían clases. El alboroto que reinaba en los pasillos, poco a poco fue extendiéndose al patio donde se separaban los grupos y se formaban otros en torno a los laboratorios y talleres. Gajeel estaba observando por una de las ventanas cómo los estudiantes se acercaban al salón donde él daría su primera clase. Trataba de manejar los nervios, recordar por qué había aceptado ese trabajo a pesar de lo malo que era para hablar frente a las personas. Pero estaba seguro que un grupo de adolescentes no se burlaría de él ni de lo poco convencional forma de dar clases. El primero de ellos en llegar, abrió la puerta yendo directo al lugar que eligió como suyo. Sus compañeros fueron entrando y acomodándose en los lugares vacíos. Cuando Gajeel se aseguró que no había más alumnos en el patio y que los diez minutos de tolerancia habían pasado, se giró para presentarse:

— Buenos días, a partir de hoy seré su profesor de estructuras metálicas. Mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox y espero que podamos tener un buen semestre de clases —se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de continuar—, antes que nada quiero dejar claro algunos puntos de la clase. La puntualidad es importante, tan solo tendrán 10 minutos de tolerancia, pasados estos nadie podrá entrar a la cla…

Leves, tres golpes sonaron en la puerta con lo que todos pusieron su atención en ella.

— Como les iba diciendo, sin excepción alguna nadie podrá entrar porque es una falta de respeto a mi clase y a sus compañeros que…

Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron. Gajeel resopló.

—… llegan a tiempo. Lo siguiente que quiero aclarar es que espero que todos cumplan con sus actividades para que no tengan problemas, tengo entendido que son alumnos todos del último año…

Por tercera ocasión, los golpes en la puerta sonaron, haciendo que el maestro sintiera una punzada en la sien. Un alumno hizo por levantarse de su asiento.

— ¿Quieres que abra, profesor Redfox?

Con un ademán lo rechazó y se dirigió él mismo a la puerta. Abrió y se topó con una chica bastante pequeña de cabello azul, que lo miraba atentamente y temerosa.

— Di… disculpe profesor, son Levy McGarden y yo…

— ¿Por qué interrumpe mi clase, señorita McGarden? Si busca a alguien podría hacer esperado al cambio de clase en lugar de ser tan… inoportuna.

Con un respingo, la chica comenzó a titubear, cualquiera pensaría que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

— Yo… yo… vengo a esta clase. Seré su alumna.

Gajeel dio un paso atrás algo confundido. No era estereotipar pero tan frágil y pequeña como se presentaba no la veía cargando pesadas piezas de metal, soldando o engrasando herramientas.

— No está su nombre en la lista de alumnos.

— Es que me inscribí de último momento. Verá, durante las vacaciones fui operada y no pude venir a la temporada de inscripción, hasta el día de hoy me dieron mi carga académi…

— Leni McGarden, ¿no?

— Levy, es Levy, profesor.

— Como sea. Sus motivos para no estar en la lista de alumnos no me interesan, lo único que vale aquí es que usted debió llegar a tiempo a cualquiera que fuese su clase, sin excusa alguna. Nos vemos el miércoles, Señorita McGarden.

Dicho esto, le cerró la puerta en las narices. Sus demás alumnos estaban absortos en el corto intercambio de palabras en la puerta.

Pero Gajeel estaba decidido. No sería inflexible con sus normas. Fuese quién fuese.

* * *

 **Me gustaría recibir sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Escena I

**Roulette**

 **Escena I**

* * *

Lucy iba tarareando una canción, haciendo girar el pase de permiso que le dio su profesor mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela. Detuvo su marcha cuando vio un punto azul —tratando de pasar desapercibido— en una banca en el patio de la escuela.

— ¿Levy McGarden ha faltado a una clase?— soltó una carcajada justo al llegar frente a la aludida. Cuando Levy levantó la mirada, Lucy dejó de reír. Sus ojos estaban irritados, deshechos en lágrimas.

— ¡Ay no! ¿Quién se ha burlado de ti ahora? —Lucy se sentó a su lado, estirando los brazos para acariciar el cabello de su amiga—. Llamaré a Cana, quién haya sido recibirá la tunda de su vida.

Con esas palabras la peli azul no pudo contenerse más, dejando que sonoros sollozos escaparan de su garganta. Lucy miró a todos lados, con el manto de la vergüenza cubriéndole, antes de sujetar por los hombros a la McGarden.

— Oye, si no me dices qué pasa no puedo ayudarte.

Llorosa, la miró profundamente, pasó la manga derecha de su abrigo por su nariz para limpiarla y aspiro profundamente antes de hablar.

— Me han dejado fuera de clase.

Quiso reírse, pero el semblante de Levy, sombrío, le indicó que no era él momento.

— ¿El profesor te dejó fuera? ¿Te dejaron fuera a ti del taller de escritura?

— Ese es el problema, no pude inscribirse en mi taller sino en otro— cerró los ojos para confesar el que ahora era su más horrible secreto—: llevaré estructuras metálicas.

Lucy parpadeó varias veces por la sorpresa, la risa de nuevo quería escapar de su boca. No lo contuvo más.

— ¡No te rías, Lucy! Ese "profesor" cree que una chica no puede estar en esa clase por ser... Pues, una chica.

— ¡Ah! Cana ha dicho que el profesor no está "tan mal", ¿es cierto?

— No me importa el físico del nuevo maestro, únicamente fu actitud.

— Bueno, tan solo te digo lo que he oído, no es pecado mirar a los chicos— Levy frunció el ceño—, pero claro que no todas somos tú, con un chico siguiéndonos los pasos mientras nos encerramos en nuestra burbuja de castidad y pureza.

Levy le sonrió de mala gana, suspiró y se quedó mirando hacia donde se encontraba el salón al que no pudo entrar.

— Es solo un amigo, Lucy.

— Sí, siempre lo dices, pero dime ¿acaso nunca piensas enamorarte?

Por un momento pareció que quiso perforar el cielo con su mirada de avellana.

— Supongo que sí, solo no ha llegado ni el momento ni la persona.

* * *

Cuando Gajeel entró a casa, fue directo a la cocina. En la mesa había un Traste lleno de pastel de carne con una velita en medio.

—¡Sorpresa! —Juvia levantó ambas manos cubiertas con guantes de cocina— ¡Feliz primer día de trabajo!

Desconcertado, el primer pensamiento de Gajeel fue reclamarle a Juvia esa actitud innecesaria pero ella no lo hacía con mala intención. Juvia estaba feliz de tenerlo ahí, de poder estar juntos de nuevo y que él hubiera cambiado su vida para ayudarla.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer día, profesor Redfox? ¡Ah!, siéntate, ahora te sirvo.

Mientras Juvia iba por un plato, Gajeel dejó su chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla, donde se sentó. Al volver con los platos, su hermana se sentó junto a él.

— Te dije que debiste llevarte el auto, estoy segura que terminaste empapado.

— Tú lo necesitas más que yo, puedo caminar y el agua no hace daño.

Con una mueca de inconformidad, Juvia dejó la comida frente a él. Pastel de carne y puré de calabaza con puerro, receta de su madre.

— Puedo tomar un taxi o caminar, no nos hace mal, además vendiste tu motocicleta para ayudarme, es lo justo.

— Eres mi hermana, tengo que ayudarte ahora que lo necesitas.

— Sigues siendo un nene tierno —Juvia le sonrió casi llorando—; pero no me has contestado, ¿qué tal tu día?

— Bien, los alumnos son bastante comprensivos, responsables, excepto por una chica que llegó tarde e importunó la clase.

— ¿Una chica? ¿En tu clase?

— No es raro. Dijo algo de no inscribirse a tiempo, pero no me importó. No me agradó.

— Es tu alumna, debiste escucharla —tomó la servilleta y la posó ligeramente sobre sus labios—, piensa que tal vez esa chica no quería tomar tu clase, no tuvo elección y encima la dejas fuera.

El moreno dejó el tenedor en su plato para mirar a su hermana.

— Tal vez, aunque no por eso me agrada ni me disculparé.

— Es tu clase, no lo hagas si no quieres.

* * *

Creando una rutina, Gajeel se reportó en la oficina administrativa antes de dirigirse a su clase. Siempre atenta, Mirajane le hizo entrega de una nueva lista de asistencia que incluía a Levy McGarden como su alumna. No es que le importara tener una chica en clase, pero ella en especial lo molestaba en sobremanera.

¿Creía que tenía el derecho de importunar y arruinar así su primer día de trabajo?

Las palabras de su hermana lo inquietaban. Pedir disculpas no era agravante, hasta consideró hacerlo luego de la mirada de reproche que recibió de uno de los chicos que sí estuvieron en clase. Porque él sólo era el profesor, por lejos el mejor. Y tampoco fue un buen estudiante.

Obligado por su padre a asistir a una preparatoria militarizada, Gajeel endureció aún más su carácter, poco le importaron los castigos, sanciones o demás reprendas. Su capacidad para ignorar las órdenes de los superiores, aunado a su falta de tacto al dirigirse a ellos, le logró una mala reputación en esa época. Sin embargo destacaba como estudiante en ciertas materias, por lo que sus profesores decidieron mantenerlo en la escuela con la esperanza que sus arranques de coraje terminaran por formar un espléndido militar como era su padre. Pudo terminar la preparatoria y tener opción de estudiar la universidad dentro de la milicia, pero...

Junto a la puerta del taller, sobre el césped, estaba McGarden. Aún faltaba una hora para comenzar la clase.

Se incorporó de golpe apenas lo vio venir. Llevaba el uniforme del diario y lentes de pasta carmín.

— Buenos días. Profesor Redfox.

— Buenos días, McGarden. Veo que esta vez está decidida a llegar a tiempo a la clase ¿no es así?

Con sorpresa bajó la mirada, sonrojada.

— Lamento lo que ocurrió la ocasión anterior, no pude llegar antes.

— No importa, señorita, supongo que son cosas que suceden —giró la llave en el cerrojo y le cedió el paso a la peli azul—; tan solo espero que esté preparada para esta clase.

Entró inspeccionando el lugar, oprimiendo los libros contra su pecho hasta ubicar un lugar donde se acomodó. Durante ese instante Gajeel no apartó su vista de ella: para ser preparatoriana y en comparación a sus compañeras, era más pequeña o tal vez era esos centímetros bajo la rodilla que cubría su falda.

Ella era lo que definían como _empollón_.

Empollón. Quiso reír ante la ocurrencia.

Fue hasta su escritorio para dejar sus cosas y comenzar a estudiar lo referente a la clase. Un tarareo agudo hacía eco en la habitación, su alumna, concentrada en la lectura, empezó a entonar suavemente una melodía.

Él la conocía. Su madre la cantaba.

— ¿Le molesta, profesor? —parecía haber notado su incomodidad, él dirigió la mirada a otro extremo del salón—. Disculpe si he sido impertinente.

No le respondió, lo tomó como un asentimiento y siguió con la lectura.

Gajeel hizo lo mismo.

Pero pasó el tiempo pensando en esa canción y el odio que sentía por Magnolia. No quería volver aun cuando supo lo de Juvia se resistió a hacerlo.

Es su hermana y lo necesitaba.

En el momento que entró el resto de los estudiantes, reaccionó.

— La clase anterior hemos visto los aceros estructurales y sus características, para revisaremos el ensayo de tracción, espero que todos hayan traído el material solicitado.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a sacar de sus mochilas barras de metal, de distintos tamaños. Levy miró a los lados, luego al reloj y después a la puerta. Alguien abrió de golpe.

— Buenos días profesor —fue hasta el lugar de Levy, dejó un paquete frente a ella.

— Por poco, señor Cheney —Gajeel observó las sonrisas que intercambiaron el aludido y McGarden. Él había llevado el material de la chica.

— Un pequeño retraso profesor, pero dentro de lo establecido.

Él fue quien le reprochó con la mirada el desplante hacia Levy, la clase anterior. Ahora era obvio que entre ellos existía una relación.

— Colóquense sus equipos de seguridad, pasemos al ala este para comenzar con las pruebas. Sin equipo pueden salir de clase, sin excusa.

De reojo, advirtió que el paquete intercambiado contenía todo lo que ocuparían en esa clase. Cheney se acercó a ella para mostrarle la forma de usar la bata de trabajo y los googles. Ella sintió la mirada, observó a su profesor y se sonrojó.

Se enfocó en dar la clase sin olvidar el rubor en sus mejillas.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Me encantaría conocer sus comentarios al respecto de este capítulo.**


	3. Escena II

**Roulette**

 **Escena II**

* * *

Iba de adelante a atrás, meciéndose sobre sus talones. Algunos de los que pasaban junto a ella la saludaban con amabilidad, ella se limitaba a sonreír y contestar de la misma forma. Cada vez se veía menos gente salir del edificio, logró distinguir unas ondas doradas manejadas por el viento que avanzaban hacia ella. Al ver su rostro, se correspondieron con sonrisas.

Lucy Heartfilia era más que la chica popular de la escuela sin importar que sus notas no fueran tan excelentes como su padre lo deseaba. Lo tenía todo en la vida: venía de una familia adinerada, se defendía como estudiante, su carácter era fuerte y bien definido, era preciosa, le agradaba a profesores y alumnos por igual...

En primer año de secundaria, mirando a la rubia chica nueva de su clase, jamás pensó que serían tan buenas amigas.

— Gracias por esperarme, Levy, debía ir a ver a Cana para quedar con ella para un trabajo —extendió a la peli azul un cuaderno—, aquí tienes tus apuntes.

— ¿De nuevo está en detención?

— Sí, por más que insistió con que alguien había plantado ese cigarro en su mochila, Scarlet no le creyó. Creo que de nuevo llamaron a su padre, pero ya me lo contará luego.

Levy caviló al respecto de por qué ellas eran sus mejores amigas: cuando Lucy entró a la escuela tuvo que darle las anotaciones de todo lo avanzado del curso, por lo que empezó a pasar tardes enteras en la mansión Heartfilia. A Cana nunca le había hablado a pesar de llevar tres años en el mismo grupo, pero su fama no era la mejor y Levy prefería alejarse de los problemas. Mas llegó el día en que Cana llamará "Rubita consentida" a Lucy y esta se fuera a golpes sobre la primera.

Ambas terminaron en detención, ofreciéndose disculpas y platicando las dos horas encerradas en el salón de castigos, tiempo suficiente para conocerse. Eran mayores para estar en ese curso, Lucy por ausencias escolares constantes y Cana por falta de créditos para aprobar, sus madres habían muerto y las dos sabían jugar cartas. Así, una cosa llevó a la otra y a pesar de que la mayoría de los comentarios de Cana hacía burla a su tamaño o lo tímida que era, a ambas las quería por igual.

Eran las hermanas que no tuvo.

Un Mustang '65 rojo aparcó frente a la escuela, con una mueca de desagrado de Lucy. El conductor y novio de la rubia, Natsu Dragneel, se inclinó a la ventanilla de copiloto para saludar.

— ¡Hey Levy! Último año, ¿no? Ya te veré en la universidad pronto.

— ¡No te decepcionaré, Natsu! —gritó la McGarden con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

— Como odio ese auto —masculló Lucy mientras besaba la mejilla de su amiga y subía al vehículo—, ¿Tampoco aceptas que te llevemos hoy?

— No, sabes que espero a Rogue, Lucy.

Antes que el moreno tocara su hombro por detrás, Levy miró el auto alejarse en dirección al centro de la ciudad

— Perdón por hacerte esperar.

— No me molesta, también esperé a Lucy.

Viviendo a poco más de un kilómetro de la escuela, su rutina diaria era caminar.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Rogue había estado ahí. Los Cheney se mudaron a la casa junto a la suya al año que Levy naciera, con un niño de dos años. Las madres de ambos comenzaron a amigarse, haciendo que ellos pasaran la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Iban a las mismas escuelas, leían los mismos libros, miraban las mismas películas, hasta comían los mismos dulces. Rogue era su mejor amigo y, para Lucy y Cana, el pagafantas más grande de Magnolia.

Y eso dolía.

— No sé tú, pero creo que ya pasó la tensión con el profesor Redfox.

Ella recordó las veces que sintió su mirada escarlata clavada en sus acciones.

— Es muy pronto para asegurarlo, además que no me siento cómoda en esa clase.

— ¿Has hablado con el director? Este incidente podría arruinar tu promedio para la universidad

Levy miró al cielo en busca de respuestas. Platicar con Rogue de vuelta a casa una bendición mas detestaba que se pusiera serio con aquello de la universidad. Pensar que debían separarse la aterraba.

— Le dije que podría hacerlo, me siento capaz. Ya veremos cómo nos va el viernes.

— Sobre eso —estaban ya frente a la caso McGarden y Rogue la miraba a los ojos—, ¿no has olvidado que este fin de semana lo pasaremos con mi abuela?

Demonios, sí lo olvidó. Se mordió la lengua.

— Nunca olvido lo que me dices —el moreno sonrió como gesto de aprobación—, solo que estaré muy sola en la clase, espero no olvidar nada que me perjudique.

No, ella no olvidaba las clases.

El problema era el profesor.

* * *

Quizás debió reportarse enfermo ese día.

No, demasiado tarde.

Al amanecer, Juvia tuvo que ir hasta su habitación para despertarlo. Tocó su brazo y estaba tibio, más de lo normal. Su frente ardía.

Cuando abrió los ojos con pereza, recibió el sermón de Juvia "casi mamá", acerca de cómo mojarse bajo la lluvia lo afectaba. No negaba el malestar que sentía ya mismo, pero sonrío al ver a su hermana tomar ese papel.

Casi mamá.

Siempre tuvo gran afecto por su hermana mayor, se esforzaba por protegerla y demostrar el cariño que le profesa, hasta que su padre lo envió a la preparatoria militar. Juvia, talentosa para el baile desde niña, se dedicó a su pasión estudiando danza contemporánea. Se mantuvo en contacto constante con él o podía ver en los diarios notas sobre la compañía de baile de la universidad en la que ella participaba.

Su hermana fue la única que respaldó su decisión de dejar la milicia. Ahora que estaba sola, sin trabajo y embarazada, él tenía que apoyarla.

— _Ni pienses que no iré a trabajar. Dame un antigripal que estaré mejor en un rato._

Bueno, no estaba mejor.

Sentía el palpitar de la sangre en sus sienes, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos y cada minuto que pasaba su respiración se iba dificultando un poco más.

— _Te daré la pastilla si aceptas que te lleve en auto al trabajo porque tampoco te dejaré conducir arriesgando que te desmayes a medio camino._

 _De mala gana, aceptó._

Se apoyó en la puerta de las oficinas administrativas antes de empujarla para entrar, considerando si aún podía dar media vuelta y volver a la cama, pero por fin se decidió y entró.

— Buenos días, Mirajane.

— ¡Santo cielo, Gajeel! Te ves mal... ¿Seguro que vas a trabajar hoy?

— Solo espero que el medicamento haga efecto.

La albina frunció el ceño.

— El director Makarov quiere hablar contigo antes que te vayas y mientras tanto —se puso de pie y con las manos alisaba la falda de su vestido—, te prepararé un té que te ayude a mejorar.

Con una sonrisa el moreno le agradeció al tiempo que entraba a la oficina del director.

— ¡Gajeel Redfox! ¡Mi nuevo maestro favorito! —el viejo soltó una sonora carcajada, característica de él, para mostrarle Redfox dónde podía sentarse—. Y pareces con resaca, Gajeel.

— Es tan solo una gripe, estaré bien.

— Creeré en ti, Redfox. Pero te cité por otra cosa mucho más importante —le extendió sobre el escritorio una carpeta marrón—, este es el expediente de una de tus alumnas, Levy McGarden, ¿la ubicas?

Imposible no hacerlo. Asintió con la cabeza.

— Quiero que leas su información.

Abrió la carpeta y le dio una rápida ojeada. Club de oratoria, promedio perfecto, participante de gimnasia, presidenta del club de alumnos, la mejor de su generación con solo 16 años gracias a empezar el preescolar desde los dos años. La chica perfecta.

— Es espléndida —espetó Gajeel. Su mente lo llevó a recordar la clase anterior y la perfección con la que ella hacía todo.

— Precisamente. La señorita McGarden es nuestra mejor estudiante por lo que esperamos que acuda a una prestigiosa universidad de leyes el año próximo. Como bien sabes ese tipo de eventos ayudan a elevar el renombre de la escuela de procedencia del alumno, en este caso, nuestra institución.

— Lo entiendo bien, pero yo soy nuevo aquí, no sé de qué manera ayudar a esa chica.

— Resulta que este año hubo un desafortunado incidente con las inscripciones y la señorita McGarden salió afectada dejando de cursar el taller de escritura y redacción al que estaba normalmente inscrita y pasó al único taller con matrícula disponible…

Los mareos volvieron. Por alguna razón, no se sentía del todo cómodo con esa chica.

— El mío, mi taller.

— Efectivamente. Lo único que te pido es que accedas a apoyar a Levy en todo lo posible por el tiempo que sea necesario para que tenga una buena calificación.

— Podría sólo otorgársela y ya.

— Lo propuse a ella pero lo descartó con la premisa de que se enfrentaría al reto como una buena estudiante. Quiero que la ayudes por las tardes, en las mañanas, los fines de semana, ya te he dicho que el tiempo que ella necesite para dominar la materia. Te pagaremos extra por ello. Solo depende de tu aceptación.

Algo en ella lo hacía sentirse molesto consigo por su presencia.

Pero estaba Juvia y el bebé.

— Cuente con ello, profesor Makarov.

Al salir de las oficinas, olvidó el té que Mirajane preparó.

* * *

 **Les agradezco por leer y por sus amables comentarios.**

 **No soy la mejor escritora ni mucho menos, sé que puede ser confusa la forma en que cuento la historia mas así fue como la concebí. Espero recibir más de sus comentarios al respecto y poder aclarar sus dudas.**

 **Siempre Gracias.**


	4. Escena III

.

Roulette

.

.

.

Escena III

.

.

.

* * *

En esa clase, McGarden estuvo distinta.

Quiso culpar a la ausencia de Cheney porque la peli azul no podía concentrarse en lo que él hacía o decía para dar la clase, esquivaba sus miradas si la dirigía a ella, no participaba, comentaba sus dudas a otros compañeros que funcionaban como intermediarios entre él y la chica. Por mucho que quiso restarle importancia a la situación, comenzó a desquiciarlo.

Levy fue toda torpeza. Y él, con su resfriado, no tuvo la suficiente paciencia con ella.

— Señorita McGarden —sin perder atención de las tareas que revisaba, Gajeel supervisaba de reojo el trabajo de los alumnos—, le ruego que deje de interrumpir a sus compañeros con sus dudas y se dé prisa, si no termina esas uniones no podrá irse.

La chica dio un respingo soltando en el acto los tornillos con los que intentaba unir dos piezas metálicas.

— Pe… pe.. pero profesor, yo…—Gajeel fijó la vista en el rostro de su alumna por lo que ella bajó la mirada, con vergüenza—. Lo lamento, profesor Redfox.

En el momento que sonó la campana de salida, Levy seguía sin poder terminar su proyecto, con rostro de derrota sentada frente a su material.

Una vez que todos los demás abandonaron el aula, Gajeel se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos a donde estaba la chica.

— Entonces usted no había tomado las materias anteriores a esta, ¿es cierto?

Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, Levy asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué materia estudiaba anteriormente?

— El taller de redacción de cuentos.

Gajeel recordó a Levy con las gafas concentrada en lectura. Definitivamente ese era su elemento.

— Se nota, esto no es lo suyo —se pasó una mano por la espesa cabellera negra antes de seguir—. Como no quiero que siga retrasando a sus compañeros, la esperaré después de clase para darle instrucciones prácticas respecto a las materias anteriores y evitar que se atrase… más.

Levy parpadeó varias veces para asimilar la noticia. Se apresuró a contestar afirmativamente ante la propuesta de su profesor que ahora se mostraba mucho más amable de lo que fue al momento de conocerle.

Al salir del salón, le ofreció a Gajeel una grata sonrisa.

Evitó mirarla a los ojos todo el rato que hablaron para no sentir esa incomodidad que le causaba. Estando solo se dio cuenta que en realidad no quiería estar ahí, no le importaba cuidar de Juvia ni estar en Magnolia, simplemente no soportaba la perfección de McGarden y la protección de otros hacia ella que aseguraba su triunfo sobre cualquier eventualidad.

Estar en una clase distinta a lo que acostumbraba era, para Gajeel, una eventualidad. Y ahí estaba Makarov haciendo del mar agua dulce con tal de tenerla a salvo. Su espíritu militar no lo soportaba.

Sin embargo, ese "problema" resultaba para él un benificio con cierto grado de sacrificio.

Debía empezar por lo básico con McGarden.

Miró el reloj. Tomó su móvil para avisarle a Juvia que volvería tarde a casa.

* * *

 _Trabajo hasta tarde, nos vemos para cenar. Cuídate_

Juvia detuvo la aspiradora para leer el mensaje de su hermano. Posó una mano sobre la cadera mientras con la otra sostenía el móvil y suspiró.

Gajeel era un buen hombre.

Cuando estuvo en el médico tres meses atrás, fue inevitable pensar en su hermano, con lo unidos que eran deseaba que pudiera abrazarla como consuelo en ese instante. En el momento que el médico confirmó 5 semanas de embarazo, lloró.

Simplemente no era el mejor momento de tener un bebé, apenas un par de días antes firmó el contrato con una compañía de danza muy reconocida, algo con lo que había soñado toda su vida, el fruto de años de trabajo en Crocus y justo una de las cláusulas principales les prohibía a las bailarinas embarazarse durante el tiempo de la gira.

Luego estaba su vida personal. No estaba segura si _él_ quería un bebé en ese momento. Lo confirmó cuando, a la mañana siguiente de decírselo, sus cosas ya no estaban en el apartamento.

Sola, sin trabajo, con los gastos que involucraban un embarazo, buscó el único familiar que le quedaba en el mundo: Gajeel.

Su hermano llegó pese al odio que le tenía a Magnolia y en menos de dos días ya se estaban instalando en la casa de sus padres. Limpió todo, reparó algunos artefactos, puertas e instalaciones, compraron lo que hacía falta con el dinero que Gajeel ganó por vender su motocicleta y empezaron a vivir de los ahorros de Juvia, mientras él conseguía un trabajo para ayudarla.

Se llevó las manos al pecho sintiendo el agolpamiento de sus sentimientos, a punto del llanto. Bajó las manos por su cuerpo y las colocó sobre su vientre apenas abultado.

Su hermano estaba en el lugar que más odiaba trabajando en algo que odiaba y todo por ella. Por duro que fuera, ella sabía que seguía siendo un niño tierno.

* * *

— El arrabio se obtenía de la mezcla de hiero y coque, por lo que para obtener una tonelada se ocupaban 1,600 kilogramos de de mineral de hierro, 700 de coque, de piedra caliza…

Error, no era más que un error preguntarle a la chica sobre qué sabía acerca de la materia, se había puesto a hablar desde los inicios del metal. Como si hiciese falta recordarle su época estudiantil.

—… el más común de los laminados era el caliente y consistía en calentar una plancha que…

— ¿Sabe diferenciar entre un tornillo y un clavo?

Levy detuvo su parloteo, dejando paso a un gran gesto interrrogante que se apodoré de su rostro.

— Pues a un tornillo hay que girarlo para apretar y el clavo pues hay que…

— ¿Clavarlo?

— Iba a decir golpearlo.

El moreno levantó una ceja, incrédulo. Se volvió a su asiento y llevó a Levy un par de piezas de metal con unos cuantos tornillos que depositó frente a ella.

— Intente de nuevo realizar la unión, para empezar esto estará bien. Si lo termina, haremos el soldado hoy mismo.

Dejando que la peli azul se las arreglara para hacer su trabajo, Gajeel se dirigió a una mesa al fondo donde engrasaba las piezas de la podadora de la escuela. Para él, la mecánica era su vida, la razón de ser, la pasión por la que decidió abandonar el ejército para viajar por el mundo en su motocicleta.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de él. Levy portaba con orgullo la unión con tornillos.

— Muy bien, McGarden, creo que trabaja mejor en solitario —tomó el trabajo y desajustó con facilidad los tornillos—, la próxima vez ponga más fuerza en la unión, no querrá que su edificio se venga abajo.

— Sí profesor.

— Ahora tome dos varillas de hierro de las que están sobre mi escritorio y venga aquí —la chica corrió a buscar el material y lo extendió al profesor. Él hizo a un lado la podadora y colocó el equipo de soldadura, dio un paso atrás, tomó por los hombros a Levy y la llevó frente a él, dándole la espalda—. Va a tomar esta pieza así, regular los controles y colocarse la careta antes de comenzar…

Levy estuvo sumamente atenta a las explicaciones que le daba Gajeel. Cuando él dio la orden de hacerlo sola, las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

— Comience, McGarden.

Apenas comenzaron a salir las chispas del electrodo, el cable se le resbaló de las manos. Ninguno de los dos vio cómo sucedió, pero en un santiamén Levy estaba siendo arrojada al suelo y el electrodo marcándose hirviente sobre la mano de Gajeel.

— ¡Profesor Redfox!

Gajeel sostuvo con la mano izquierda su muñeca derecha como forma de mitigar el dolor. Levy se acercó arrastrándose por el suelo hasta el profesor.

— ¡Lo lamento tanto! —se puso de pie a prisa jalando por el brazo a Gajeel para levantarlo y llevarlo al grifo de agua. Todo el tiempo pasó apretando los dientes—. Tenemos que poner una venda.

Fue hasta el botiquín pero no había más que alcohol y banditas.

— Déjalo McGarden, voy a la enfermería.

— No, la enfermería la cierran a las 4 —miró el reloj para comprobar que había pasado ya una hora. Se quedó pensando un momento antes de tomar rumbo a su bolso, buscó dentro y sacó una banda de tele amarilla—. Esto servirá.

Humedeció el trapo para luego hacer un vendaje suave sobre la mano de Gajeel.

— Gracias —dijo algo avergonzado de mostrarse tan vulnerable.

— No hay de qué, pude haber sido yo —le sonrió—, creo que será mejor si lo dejamos por hoy para que vaya al hospital. El lunes podemos continuar.

* * *

Con la torpeza de utilizar la mano izquierda para abrir la puerta, Gajeel pudo entrar con esfuerzo a su casa.

— ¡Gajeel! Ya me tenías preocupada —su hermana se arrojó a abrazarlo, pudo notar las vendas en su mano— ¿Qué te pasó?

— Nada grave, una quemadura ligera. Vengo del hospital.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Fue grave?

— Nada, Juvia —le acarició el pelo con la mano vendada—, voy a estar bien, solo quiero descansar.

Subió a su habitación. Entrando se quitó la camisa, dejándola caer en el cesto de ropa sucia. Él se tiró sobre la cama, con la mano herida sobre la frente.

Ella fue muy amable y tenía las manos especialmente suaves. Olía a duraznos, al igual que la banda que puso provisionalmente como remedio.

Se pilló justo en ese pensamiento. ¿Qué clase de…?

Fue a su maletín, sacó de él la banda que el médico le había devuelto y la puso en la cesta también. Volvió a su lugar en la cama dejando que el sueño lo venciera.

No había sido su día.

* * *

La primera en entrar al salón fue Levy. Fue al escritorio del profesor y dejó una caja azul pequeña sobre el escritorio aprovechando la distracción de Gajeel. De reojo, notó la venda en su mano y se alivió de saber que se atendió en el hospital. Cuando estuvo en su asiento, al querer dejar sus cosas en el cajón del escritorio, vio un paquete envuelto en celofán, con un libro dentro "Manual de soldadura", su bandana limpia y una nota sencilla que rezaba:

 _Primero la teoría, después la práctica._

 _Gracias, G.R._

Dispuesto a comenzar la clase volvió a su lugar. Se percató de la presencia de la caja azul sobre el escritorio, la abrió. Galletas de chocolate dulcemente acomodadas la llenaban, en la tapa de la caja había una nota en tinta púrpura:

 _Gracias por la paciencia. Espero que se recupere pronto._

 _-Levy_

Sonrió. Levantó la vista hacia ella, chocando las miradas.

Y ambos se sonrieron.

* * *

 **Les agradezco que sigan leyendo. Intentará ir avanzando más deprisa con la historia.**

 **Me encanta leer sus amables comentarios, me sentiré sumamente honrada de recibirlos.**


	5. Escena IV

**.**

 **Roulette**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escena IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Con shorts, una playera blanca y las converse, ella no podía ser más que perfecta, Pero su sonrisa...

Esa sonrisa curaba toda enfermedad.

— Es muy temprano, Levy —tallaba uno de sus ojos para desperezarse—, es pecado madrugar en sábado.

— Te avisé que vendría, sabes que por la tarde no podré.

Suspiró comenzando a caminar con rumbo a la puerta de la cocina, por donde Levy había entrado momentos antes. Saludó con la mano a su madre que preparaba el desayuno y salieron al patio trasero.

Desde que sus madres eran amigas aprendieron que las respectivas puertas traseras de sus casas siempre permanecían abiertas, que no era necesario que tocaran o avisaran de su presencia. La casa de uno era la del otro.

Rogue fue bajo el cobertizo donde sacó el equipo de soldadura, lo colocó sobre la mesa de madera y le señaló a Levy el rincón donde guardaba tubos y piezas de metal para practicar. Ella eligió dos varillas de mediano tamaño, se colocó el equipo de seguridad y comenzó a practicar sus uniones con calor. Cuando Rogue escuchó a Levy pedirle practicar los fines de semana en su casa, supo que iba en serio y que no se quedaría sin aprender la materia.

* * *

— ¡Juvia! ¡Cerrarán todas las tiendas antes que estés lista!

— ¡Trata de subir 5 kilos y que tu ropa aún te quede!

Ver a su hermana gritarle desde el segundo piso en ropa interior, resultaba sumamente hilarante. Los últimos días la notó decaída, tan solo le daba el desayuno para luego encerrarse en su recámara donde dormía todo el día y ahí mismo la encontraba por las noches, al volver de la escuela. Al proponerle ir a comprar cosas para el bebé, su semblante cambió por completo.

Ahora estaba muy emocionada de tener un bebé.

— Vamos, Gajeel.

Llevó la mirada al pie de las escaleras, donde estaba Juvia. Usaba una bata azul tejida, con una cinta bajo los pechos que acentuaba la luna de su vientre, acompañado de un sombrero del mismo color.

— ¿Eso es…?

— Lo saqué de los arcones de mamá. Es bonito, ¿no lo crees? —puso ambas manos sobre su barriga—. Tú también estuviste bajo este vestido, hermanito.

Quizás era eso que dañaba a Juvia, los sentimientos que la invadían es su estado, tan indefensa. Cualquier mujer estaría feliz de compartir con sus madres la dicha de un embarazo.

Pero Juvia no podía.

Él borró de su memoria los recuerdos de la vida en Magnolia, la brusquedad con la que su padre le trató a lo largo de su infancia y juventud lo hicieron odiar cada momento que pasó ahí. Estando en la milicia, tuvo la fuerza de encarar a su padre para abandonar el ejército y viajar lejos de ahí. A pesar de todo, de saber de los maltratos, su madre nunca le apoyó. Por eso no le dio importancia a volver ahí.

No volvió a verlos hasta el día de su funeral.

Se mordió el labio para salir de su ensimismamiento, tomó a Juvia de la mano, la llevó hasta el auto y fueron hasta el centro comercial.

* * *

— ¡Pero si ya siento la aspereza de tus manos, Levy! Te imagino sudada, sucia del polvo y la grasa en ese taller.

— ¡Cana, qué desagradable!

La castaña se carcajeó al cansancio, disfrutaba de abochornar a Levy.

— Déjala Lucy, ya sé de qué van sus bromas. Alguien tiene que pagar las consecuencias del castigo de su padre.

Lucy se llevó a prisa la mano derecha a la boca para cubrirla, evitando escupir el batido que iba tomando, por la risa. Cana la acompañó con una sonrisa.

— La enana ya es más valiente, ¿no te lo parece, Lucy?

— Es esa clase, como ya pasa más tiempo cerca de su _amiguito_ , ahora no se separan en ningún momento.

—De verdad, Levy ¿Rogue nunca ha querido pasar de amigos?

La peli azul evitó mirar a sus amigas, sonrojada, mientras se acercaban a las descendientes escaleras eléctricas de la plaza comercial. Tuvo un destello, un frágil recuerdo de la ocasión, dos años antes, en que Rogue le robó su primer beso durante una tarde de estudio. Pasaron semanas antes que volviera a hablarle como si nada.

Lucy notó lo incomodo de la situación y cambió de tema.

— Este batido sabe muy bueno, debiste comprarte uno, Cana.

— ¿Para qué? Si puedo beber del tuyo —le quitó el vaso de las manos y comenzó a sorber por la pajilla— ¡Pero mira qué lindura de trasero!

A las chicas no les extrañaba escuchar a Cana hacer ese tipo de comentarios, era común que ella alabara el físico de extraños cada que salían de paseo. Levy, como siempre, evitó hacer observaciones al respecto, prefirió concentrarse en la librería a su derecha; por el contrario Lucy siguió el juego de Cana para cooperar en el juicio.

— No está mal, aunque conozco mejores —Lucy ladeó la cabeza concentrada en las espaldas del hombre de pie junto a la entrada al sanitario.

— Natsu no cuenta, pajarillo enamorado —Cana pellizcó una mejilla de la rubia. Volvió la mirada al enjuiciado. Abrió aún más los ojos cuando lo distinguió de perfil— ¡Levy, pero si es tu querido profesor!

Olvidó los libros y giró para verlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pudo notarlo, de pie con las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans y el cabello negro desatado, al contrario de los días de clase. Cuando parecía que iba a girar hacia donde caminaban ellas, del baño salió una mujer peli azul embarazada que inmediatamente se le colgó del brazo y empezaron a caminar.

Levy apretó con la mano la orilla de su blusa, las mejillas se le tiñeron de escarlata.

Cana y Lucy miraron inmediatamente a su amiga, desconcertadas.

— ¿El profesor Redfox está casado?

McGarden no contestó la pregunta de Cana.

Más adelante, Gajeel y Juvia entraron en una tienda de muebles para elegir la cuna del bebé. Las chicas pasaron a un lado evitando voltear hacia donde la pareja estaba.

— Levy —Lucy le tomó del brazo mientras su amiga iba cabizbaja—, te quedaste callada después de ver a tu profesor, pensé que iríamos a la librería.

— No importa.

— Déjala Lucy, debe ser duro saber que tu amor platónico está casado.

— ¡Cana! ¡Cállate, eres tan inoportuna! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que Levy está…

Se había quedado dos pasos atrás. Lucy se dio vuelta fue con ella, la abrazó y le besó la frente. La llevó con Cana, las tres se tomaron de las manos en lo que para la castaña era un estúpido ritual infantil de Lucy.

— Es un secreto de amigas, aunque sea una confusión.

Levy sonrió.

* * *

Lo que antes era una bodega de polvo, se convirtió en una hermosa habitación. Gajeel la había pintado de blanco, ella se encargaría de decorar con cenefas en colores pastel. Ya la cuna estaba armada y compraron telas para que ella hiciera las cortinas.

Nunca pensó que lo que se vislumbraba tan mal, terminaría siendo este bello sueño en el que estaba ahora.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. Corrió a descolgar el aparato en su habitación.

— ¿Diga?

— Juvia, es Gajeel. Olvidé mi carpeta de anotaciones, la necesito para la clase después del almuerzo, ¿podrías traerla? Aprovecharemos e iremos a almorzar juntos, hay un lugar cerca muy bonito.

— Claro que sí, estaré ahí puntual.

En sus rutinas de limpieza, Juvia había encontrado los lugares donde su madre, una mujer atada a los recuerdos, guardó toda su ropa de maternidad. Era una suerte que le fuera tan bien, porque su barriga era más prominente cada día y la ropa que usaba antes, de talla para una bailarina, dejaba de quedarle. Eligió un vestido marfil con flores rojas para ir al trabajo de su hermano.

Habían pasado casi 12 años desde que dejó la escuela preparatoria y todo seguía igual, los pasillos, los jardines, lo único que la hacía diferente era el color de las paredes y algunas de las puertas. Entró despacio llevando en las manos un pequeño bolso y los apuntes de Gajeel, caminando por el edificio principal buscando la oficina de administración y ahí preguntar dónde se encontraba su hermano. Hubiera sido más fácil marcarle pero su celular enviaba la llamada directo al buzón, por lo que supuso que estaría dando clases.

— ¿Busca a alguien? —absorta como iba en el celular marcando a Gajeel, no se percató de casi chocar con una pared. Un hombre moreno le llamó la atención, ella giró la vista.

— Lo lamento, yo…—estaba avergonzada, actuaba como una adolescente. Extendió la mano al hombre—. Soy Juvia Lock… Juvia Redfox.

Al empezar su carrera como bailarina profesional, decidió usar el nombre de soltera de su madre, ahora prefería llevar el mismo que Gajeel.

— Debe buscar a Gajeel Redfox —el hombre, que llevaba varias carpetas en una mano las pasó a la otra para poder corresponder al saludo de Juvia—. Soy Gray Fullbuster, profesor de deportes. Me encantaría llevarla con su esposo.

Juvia soltó una sonora carcajada con una mano sobre el pecho. Gray se sonrojó con el comentario, se sentía un idiota al haberlo hecho.

— Se equivoca, señor Fullbuster. Gajeel es mi hermano, yo soy…—puso la mano anteriormente en el pecho ahora en su barriga—, simplemente mamá.

Esta vez fue Gray quien rio, pero fue algo más de aprobación y complicidad con el comentario.

— Entonces, ¿la acompaño?

— Por favor —siguió el camino que señaló el Gray cruzando una puerta, más adelante él se aparejó junto a ella—. Perdone que le pregunte señor Fullbuster, pero no es de Magnolia ¿o sí? Esta ciudad es pequeña, prácticamente todo el mundo se conoce.

— Pues no. Antes daba clases en Hargeon pero mi hermana tuvo que tomar un trabajo aquí hace un año, por lo que decidimos mudarnos. Es mi único familiar.

— Eso es bastante curioso. Gajeel también es mi único familiar.

— Y el hijo que tendrá —se detuvo y le indicó un salón amplio frente a ellos— .Ese es el salón de Gajeel, deben faltar 5 o 10 minutos para que termine la clase.

— Muchas gracias, señor Fullbuster.

— Sólo Gray, me hace sentir muy viejo. Espero volver a verla pronto, futura mamá Juvia.

— Lo mismo espero. E igual, solo Juvia, por favor.

Lo vio alejarse. Su lado de madre pensó que era alguien confiable, su lado de mujer notó lo guapo que era y lo bien formado de su cuerpo. Vaya, que instruía deportes ¿no? Se sonrojó de tener esos pensamientos. Se paró junto a la puerta, bajo el caedizo del edificio para no estar bajo el sol mientras esperaba. Tan solo unos minutos después una campana indicó el momento del fin de clases y varios jóvenes comenzaron a salir del salón. Cuando vio que no salía nadie más, se acercó a la puerta y entró.

Hasta el momento no se había sentido tan orgullosa. Su hermano, su pequeño hermano, estaba detrás de un escritorio con los lentes puestos a pesar de lo mucho que los odiaba, revisando el trabajo de una chica frente a él. Cuando la muchacha prestó atención a su presencia dio un respingo y desvió la mirada, la reacción hizo que Gajeel girara la vista hacia donde estaba ella pero inmediatamente regresó a la revisión.

— Buenas tardes. Voy a esperarte por aquí —hizo señas con la mano en forma de círculo para marcar los asientos dentro del salón. Pudo ver que Gajeel le asintió con la cabeza.

Tras un momento más, la chica recogió sus cosas, el trabajo a revisar y salió del salón.

— ¿Ella es Levy?

De nuevo asintió con la cabeza.

— Es bonita, pero se ve muy frágil.

— Es muy frágil.

— Y eso te gusta.

Gajeel clavó la vista en ella a modo de reprenda, pero Juvia solo le sonrió como un niño que hace una travesura.

— Yo solo digo, soy tu hermana mayor y sé que te encanta proteger gente frágil e indefensa —tomó su bolso—. Pero ya vámonos que tu sobrino muere de hambre.

* * *

— ¿Puedo saber qué le pasa hoy, McGarden?

La mejora en sus clases había sido notoria en las últimas semanas, era claro que ella practicaba después de clase y los fines de semana. Pero hoy estaba torpe, sus trabajos tenían en exceso presión, calor o fragilidad.

— Nada, me he desvelado pero estoy bien.

— No me sirve de nada pasar toda la tarde aquí con usted si no va a trabajar como se debe. Puede hacerlo mejor que eso. Y ya sabe, no nos iremos hasta que terminemos.

Levy apretó los dientes. No quería estar ahí, le molestaba tener que repasar todo eso que ya dominaba y que por alguna razón, no podía hacer. Inhaló profundo y comenzó de nuevo.

— ¿Está satisfecho con eso?

Gajeel levantó la vista sorprendido de la forma que le habló.

— Quedó bastante bien aunque —miró el reloj en su muñeca—, después de tres horas.

Era cierto. Afuera estaba oscuro. Gajeel se levantó de su asiento, tomó sus cosas, ella hizo lo mismo y salieron al patio.

— Hasta luego, profesor.

— ¿A dónde cree que va? Mi auto está en el estacionamiento, la llevo a su casa —Levy se quedó congelada con la propuesta—. Rápido McGarden, no quiero que se haga más tarde.

Un Toyota Corolla azul eléctrico fue el auto donde Gajeel le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Levy corrió para subir. Dentro todo olía a jazmines, estaba pulcro, con pañuelos en el tablero y del espejo retrovisor colgaba una bailarina de brillante tutú rosa. En cuanto Gajeel abordó y se colocó el cinturón, emprendió la marcha.

— ¿Dónde vive?

— Bosque 17, sección cuarta. Derecho por esta calle, en la séptima cuadra a la derecha —se quedó mirando al frente por el camino. Luego giró hacia Gajeel— ¿Y usted?

Gajeel la miró de reojo, suspiró.

— Sección novena. Detrás de la iglesia, en dónde suelen ubicar a los militares.

— Oh, tengo un amigo que vive ahí, tal vez lo conozca. Se llama Natsu Dragneel.

— Sí, lo conozco. Su padre fue amigo de mi padre, aunque a él lo dejé de ver cuando tenía como quince años.

— Es novio de Lucy, mi mejor amiga —Gajeel no respondió a eso **.** Levy buscó otro tema de conversación— Y ¿usted tiene novia?

El moreno sonrió ante la pregunta.

— No y si lo pregunta por la mujer que fue al salón, es mi hermana. Se lo comento porque no quiero que haya habladurías al respecto por lo que usted y sus amigas vieron en la plaza el fin de semana.

Levy quiso hundirse en el asiento y que el auto la convirtiera en polvo. Se avergonzó tanto de su actitud aquél día y sobre todo de que su profesor hubiera notado su presencia. El auto se detuvo frente a una casa verde olivo, donde un chico con una guitarra estaba sentado en el porche.

— Cheney es un buen novio, la espera el tiempo necesario.

La chica se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto, irritada.

— Rogue no es mi novio. Hasta mañana, profesor.

— Hasta mañana, Levy.

Tal vez él no lo notó, pero ella se sintió sublimar cuando dijo su nombre y no su apellido para llamarla.

Manejó hasta su casa con una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa, pero él la contuvo con coraje. Obviamente, sí notó cómo la llamó al despedirse.

* * *

 **Les agradezco haber leído el capítulo anterior y me disculpo por la tardanza al escribir este. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Como siempre espero leer sus amables comentarios. Gracias por leer.**


	6. Escena V

_**.**_

 **Roulette**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escena V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El auto rojo aparcó algunos metros antes de llegar a la residencia Heartfilia. Ambos ocupantes se quedaron mirando al horizonte oscurecido con algunas pringas doradas de los faroles callejeros. Nada se escuchaba dentro o fuera, ningún otro auto pasaba por la calle. El conductor se acercó a la mejilla de su acompañante para besarla pero ella giró de sorpresa dejando caer el beso sobre sus labios. Él posó la mano sobre la pierna de la chica y jugó con los pliegues de su falda mientras sus labios se abrían e intentaba abrir los labios de su amante con su lengua. Ella cedió a la par que la mano de su chico subía por debajo de su falda. La chica colocó la mano sobre el hombro de él para apoyarse y bajarla entre caricias poco a poco a su entrepierna. Cuando él sintió el roce de sus dedos, su miembro palpitó, la tomó por la cintura, la montó sobre él y apretó con las manos su trasero.

— Natsu, no, alguien... alguien...—entre jadeos Lucy pudo deshacerse del beso a pesar de que Natsu permanecía ahogado en su cuello— ¡Natsu, basta!

Lo empujó con la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo y poder regresar de vuelta a su sitio.

Natsu tenía la bragueta abierta, Lucy iba con los tirantes de la blusa caídos.

— ¿No crees que hemos esperado demasiado?

— Estamos en exámenes, deberíamos estar estudiando en lugar de ir de compras.

— Bonita, debes repetirte eso antes de pedirme ir al centro comercial a comprar regalos para tú fiesta.

La rubia hizo un mohín a Natsu en lo que él se arreglaba la ropa.

— ¿Y cuántos son los invitados de este año?

— Los mismos del anterior más algunos pocos, el profesor Redfox y su hermana, la chica que me arregla las uñas... Pocos.

— ¿Redfox? Si son los Redfox que yo conozco es una verdadera sorpresa que vuelvan a Magnolia.

Lucy se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que son ellos, no los he tratado pero digamos que el profesor es alguien especial para Levy —se estiró para tomar las bolsas de compra del asiento trasero—. Nos vemos mañana, cariño. Sueña conmigo.

— Y no te imaginas lo que sueño.

Ella dejó de caer un manotazo a broma sobre el hombro de Natsu. Le besó en los labios, dejó el auto y caminó hasta su casa.

* * *

El tiempo que compartían y la práctica de Levy por separado habían provocado en ella un destacable avance que sorprendía a Gajeel. La observaba colocar la barra metálica en el mecanismo para realizar el ensayo de tracción. Por más que ella ajustaba la barra seguía quedando flojo con lo que la prueba saldría más. Solo hacía falta eso para que Levy se declarara oficialmente al nivel de sus compañeros más ese cuerpo tan frágil y carente de fuerza bruta la frenaba de su despegue. Gajeel se acercó por detrás, tomó sus manos y le guió para implementar el ajuste perfecto.

Ella olía a duraznos frescos.

Estando tan cerca de ella recordó la noche que durmió envuelto en el aroma que emitía la banda que ocupó como venda meses antes, su habitación se vio invadida del color azul de su cabello gracias a ese aroma.

Sus manos estaban tensas durante el tiempo que él las guió.

— Debe alejarse un poco, McGarden. Es peligroso que se permanezca muy cerca del equipo.

Asintió con la cabeza y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Para sus oídos, la máquina creaba un ruido infernal, apenas soportable durante el tiempo de la prueba. Cuando el metal cedió a la presión, Levy gritó, se giró de un salto y se refugió en el pecho de su profesor.

No supo cómo paso pero ella respiraba en su pecho, temblando de la impresión. Reaccionó pasando con torpeza la mano en la espalda de Levy a forma de consuelo.

— Tranquila, McGarden. Debo apagar el equipo.

Para el momento en que respingó por sentir su mano en la espalda, él ya se encontraba colocando todo en su lugar. Levy se quedó congelada con las manos cubriéndole la boca por un instante, no se sentía capaz de tomar responsabilidad por la manera tan débil de reaccionar. Tragó en seco antes de girarse para observar lo que había sucedido y la forma en que Gajeel tomó toda aquella situación. Él estaba observándola con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa irónica.

— Si reacciona de esa manera tendrá que usar tapones para los oídos. Debió haber mencionado su audio tan sensible.

Los labios le temblaban y el ritmo se acrecentó al percibir las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas. Gajeel caminó tranquilo hasta su escritorio para volver llevándole pañuelos desechables para limpiar el rostro de su alumna, trataba de mostrarse lo más tranquilo posible y no abrazarla de la manera incorrecta a pesar de que algo dentro de él lo impulsaba a hacerlo.

— Lo lamento profesor, yo…

— Olvídelo McGarden, seguiremos con la clase el lunes, ya nos hace falta muy poco para las vacaciones y quiero avanzar lo más posible para sus exámenes de inicio de año —tomó su maletín y avanzó hasta la puerta—. Hasta pronto, McGarden.

Dejó a Levy sola en el aula, de nuevo estaba esa sensación de ansiedad al estar muy cerca de elle. Se avergonzaba tanto de sentirse ahora como un adolescente, con esas dudas albergándolo por una estúpida jovencita.

Juvia había insinuado maliciosamente por qué no tenía una novia. Lo cierto es que él no se sentía preparado para una relación que, a su edad, ya no sería de esconderse tras las gradas del gimnasio para verse. También estaba consciente que necesitaba de algo más que ofrecerle a una chica, una casa, un trabajo más estable y mejor remunerado.

No se arrepentía de sus acciones pero deseaba tener una mejor trabajo, algunas veces llegó a pensar qué sería de su vida si nunca hubiera abandonado el ejército, seguramente no habría abandonado su casa, ya sería coronel o General de brigada y hubiera acompañado a sus padres en aquél viaje.

De permanecer en el ejército, a estas alturas estaría muerto.

Antes de abordar el auto le envió un texto a Juvia para avisar que iría a comer fuera y que llegaría tarde a casa. Se recargó en el asiento del conductor pensando a dónde ir, Magnolia no era una ciudad muy grande y lo último que quería era andar vagando por ahí con el tiempo suficiente para contemplar sus pensamientos. Encendió el auto antes de ver a Levy saliendo hacia el estacionamiento para acortar el camino a su casa, si bien podía hacerlo no sentía ánimo alguno de llevarla a su casa.

Las calles de Magnolia al atardecer solían estar más concurridas que de día, los faroles iluminaban las calles acompañados de los anuncios luminosos de los restaurantes, tiendas y pubs. Pocas veces iba al centro, ni siendo adolescente, mucho menos ahora que se concentraba en estar en casa. Ahora que se decidió a darse un tiempo, estacionó frente a un anuncio no tan luminoso como los demás, algo más íntimo. Bajó del auto, miró a ambos lados de la acera para asegurarse de no ver ningún conocido cerca y entró.

El ambiente no era otro que el esperado para un sitio de su tipo, mesas pequeñas, taburetes cerca de la barra, hombres sentados jugando cartas o billar en una mesa al fondo. Olor a cigarrillos, licor; tarros de cerveza y vasos de licor chocando y sonando al son de un brindis o del simple manejo del mesero.

Sentado en la barra, pidió un whisky. Miraba al frente con las manos cruzadas por sobre la mesa repasando qué diablos lo hacía sentirse impaciente cuando McGarden estaba cerca. Es cierto, era bonita, agradable y su voz muy dulce, pero no dejaba de ser una chiquilla menor de edad y aún más importante, su alumna.

Llevaba 3 tragos de whisky antes de que pidiera la botella completa. El alcohol fue haciendo que se le olvidara la tensión que le causaba estar en esa maldita escuela. Pero no era lo único que olvidaba por el alcohol.

Lo siguiente imagen en su mente fue una marea roja con olor a cerezas y cigarrillos.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron sus pechos rebosantes rozar contra su torso desnudo.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron los crujidos de su cama, los jadeos propios y los gemidos de ella.

— Más...

Un mordisco en su oreja

— Más...

Su lengua hundiendose en la boca ajena, el sabor intenso del alcohol se adhería a sus papilas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la luz de la calle atenuaba la oscuridad en el cuarto a través de las cortinas celestes. Apenas distinguió unos mechones rojos cayendo sobre su pecho.

* * *

Cuando Juvia abrió la puerta, apenas una vez después de que sonara el timbre, el hombre pelirrosa se le echó a los brazos. Ella simplemente abrió los brazos Para dejarlo mientras miraba sorprendida a la rubia que estaba en el portal.

— ¡Juvia, que felicidad volver a verte! ¡Y mírate, más bella que nunca!

Un par de años mayor, más alto y fornido, Natsu no era más la persona que ella recordaba haber visto en el funeral de su padre.

— Hola, Natsu. No esperaba verte por aquí, menos en domingo.

— Es mi culpa, señorita Redfox —le extendió la mano A la peliazul—, soy Lucy Heartfilia, novia de Natsu. Perdone que le importunemos hoy pero le traemos una invitación.

—¿Y Gajeel?

Fijó la mirada en Natsu mientras recibía de mano de Lucy la invitación.

—Gajeel tuvo que hacer unas compras ahora pero claro que iremos a su fiesta —guardó la invitación en su delantal— Muchas gracias.

Se despidió amablemente de ellos al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. La pareja caminó hacia un auto donde pudo observar, en el asiento trasero, a una chica de cabellos garzos y lentes rojos.

Juvia pasó a la cocina, se asomó al horno y verificó el tiempo que le quedaba de cocción a su pastel, tomó una pera y fue al patio trasero para observar a Gajeel lijar los niveles de un librero.

— ¿Quién era?

— Hmmm, nadie importante. Por cierto, espero que la próxima semana podamos ir de compras, necesito ropa que me quede— dio un mordisco a su pera—, ya casi viene navidad y podríamos ir a algún lado, una fiesta o algo...

Gajeel pareció no escucharla, continuó su labor. Su mente se concentraba en dilucidar si lo imaginó o en ese auto Iba Levy McGarden...

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Espero sus amable comentarios.**


	7. Escena VI

Roulette

.

.

.

Escena VI  
.

.

.

Oyó lejano el ruido en la madera, aún sin saber con certeza dónde estaba. Parpadeó despacio, la luz del sol lo ayudó a reconocer poco a poco las cortinas azules, la lámpara en el techo y las sábanas de su cama. La segunda vez que tocaron a la puerta, trató de levantarse y notó la presencia cálida de la chica con la que había vuelto una noche antes. De un brinco se puso de pie mirando a la ventana y se llevó las manos a la cabeza justo cuando la puerta se abrió. La cara de Juvia fue un poema mientras que con la mirada pasaba de él a ella. Dijo algo que no pudo procesar.

— Juvia, no es lo que...

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y entonces notó su desnudez. La chica abrió los ojos con pereza, Gajeel miró cómo comenzó a moverse entre una maraña de cabello rojo y sábanas, movió su mano hasta tocar el buró buscando su bolso y tomó de ahí su celular, para cerciorarse de la hora. Salió disparada de la cama enseguida.

— Santo cielo, voy a llegar tarde a la práctica —empezó a recolectar su ropa por la habitación, se giró para ver a Gajeel—. Hola, buenos días.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano para saludar que él correspondió solo con un movimiento de cabeza. La miró ponerse los shorts, la blusa y atarse la larga melena en una trenza, él la imitó vistiendo lo primero que tomó del clóset. Gajeel se adelantó y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

— Si estás lista...

— ¡Sí! Gracias

Bajaron por las escaleras, él la acompañó hasta la puerta. La chica se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Al girarse, pudo ver a su hermana, con una taza de té en la mesita de centro de la sala, sentada en flor de loto y leyendo una revista.

— Juvia, lo de hace un momento...

— Te juro que no me tienes que explicar— pasó una hoja de la revista sin quitarle la mirada de encima—, soy una persona madura. Además, sé de sobra cómo se hacen los niños, ¿se te olvida.

Se llevó ambas manos a la barriga y observó a su hermano.

— Pero es tú casa, no quiero incomodarte…

— Gajeel, entiendo que tengas ciertas necesidades pero quiero que tengas una familia, que seas feliz, que te enamores de una buena chica, no solo alguien de una noche. No quiero que vuelvas a estar solo. ¿Estás consciente de que "esto" va a terminarse? No eres el padre de mi hijo, ni el mío y no tienes por qué hacerte responsable por siempre de nosotros— Juvia recogió sus cosas y puso rumbo a la cocina—. Y diga lo que diga el testamento, esta casa es nuestra, no solo mía.

* * *

— Levy, tus brownies son los mejores.

Rogue se cubrió la boca con la servilleta y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en degustar el postre que Levy había hecho. Ella estaba completamente concentrada en mirar el pizarrón donde Gajeel recién había escrito una serie de indicaciones para el proyecto escolar.

— No deberías halagarme tanto, son solo brownies.

El profesor se colocó los anteojos antes de empezar a leer de un cuaderno lo mismo que estaba ya en la pizarra. Levy sintió una punzada en la espina dorsal al verlo: para evitar que le estorbara, levantó su cabello en su clásica coleta larga y negra, sus lentes le daban una actitud más profesional y seria. Se imaginó que la calidez que le comenzaba a inundar las mejillas no era otra cosa que la sangre subiéndole al rostro, por lo que se cubrió con un libro y se dio prisa en guardar los empaques de los brownies antes de volver a su sitio. Apenas se sentó, Gajeel fue a cerrar la puerta como acostumbraba y se paró frente a ellos.

— Como podrán ustedes leer, tenemos proyectos pendientes de revisión y ya que hoy nos vamos de vacaciones, me parece que es oportuno revisarlo ahora —hizo una pequeña pausa, tomó las hojas y caminó hasta el fondo del salón, mirando a todos sus alumnos por la espalda—. Lo primero en la lista es un festival de inicio de año, donde tendremos que participar con una actividad artística ¿alguna idea?

— Profesor, somos todo menos artísticos —a su derecha, un alumno hizo el comentario que causó gracia a todos—. Aquí hacemos lo mismo cada año, Rogue canta, toca la guitarra, los demás no hacemos mas que aplaudir como si la vida se nos fuera en ello.

Todos dirigieron la mirada a Rogue, que se hundía en su mesa de trabajo. No dijo nada, únicamente hizo un tipo de gesto de aceptación hundiendo los hombros.

— Bueno, aclarado este punto, pasemos a lo siguiente: ya que están en su último año, es importante que realicen su proyecto escolar, para presentarlo dentro de su carta curricular para la universidad. Aceptaré sus avances al volver de vacaciones, esta tarde les enviaré un corro electrónico con los lineamientos para entregar sus avances. Cualquier duda, les atenderé por la misma vía, ¿de acuerdo? —miró su reloj de pulsera y volvió hasta su escritorio—. Si no tienen ninguna duda, empezaré a revisar sus hojas de práctica de esta semana, los que no hayan terminado regresen al taller.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos, algunos comenzaron a ponerse la bata de práctica, otros simplemente acudían con carpetas hacia Gajeel. Levy se quedó un rato mirando al profesor, luego, abrió su libreta de apuntes y dejó una sola frase escrita en una hoja:

"NO MÁS AYUDA"

Volvío la vista a Gajeel, quien la llamó para que se acercara

— Nos veremos aquí todo las vacaciones, exceptuando navidad y año nuevo— dijo, como respuesta a la espera de Levy.

— Lo lamento, pero no podré —se miraron directamente por un rato. Aunque Levy estaba nerviosa, se mantuvo firme en su posición—, pasaré las vacaciones con mi padre, en Fiore.

Gajeel frunció el ceño con ligereza. Anotó su número telefónico en un trozo de papel y lo deslizó a Levy, quien lo tomó.

— Entonces nos vemos al regreso de clases, Mcgarden —ella se ofendió inútilmente y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su asiento—, que pase buenas fiestas.

* * *

Con su estatura, era imposible otorgarle otro papel. Levy tiró de la media a la altura de sus rodillas, se puso en pie y se aseguró de que su vestido cubría suficiente de sus piernas. Tomó el abrigo del perchero junto a su bolso antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina.

— No sé cómo aguantas semejante humillación.

Rogue se acercaba despacio con el skate bajo el brazo. Iba de camisa negra, jeans y la garbardina negra, larga y pesada, que Levy le había dado en su cumpleaños pasado

— No es tan malo cuando lo llevas puesto—sonrió mientras daba una vuelta para lucirse— el verde le va bien a mi piel, me hace parecer menos demacrada que de costumbre.

— Siempre estás linda.

Ambos se sonrojaron. Levy clavó la vista en las puntas de sus zapatos en tanto Rogue dedicó tiempo a buscar nada en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¡Hey, los tortolos de allá! Daros prisa que no llevamos mucho tiempo

Cana sacaba el cuerpo a través de la ventanilla trasera del auto, permitiendo que su escote diese la bienvenida a cualquiera que la mirara. Su padre permanecía rígido, sosteniendo con firmeza y ambas manos el volante. Al llegar junto al auto Rogue se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto en tanto que Levy fue atrás, acompañando a Cana.

Hicieron todo el recorrido hasta la mansión Heartfilia en silencio, dentro de la patrulla policial del padre de Cana.

* * *

Acostumbrada a una esbelta figura, había tardado horas en elegir aquel vestido turquesa de corte griego que vestía en la fiesta. A tan poco tiempo para que terminara su embarazo, cada día era más difícil pasar desapercibida con la barriga por delante. Recibió de sus anfitriones, una rubia y un pelirrosa vestidos a lo Papá Noel, una copa con jugo de naranja que contoneaba parada junto a Gajeel, mirando a la multitud bailar y beber.

—Parece que Natsu es bastante feliz con Lucy. Ya no es el niño pequeño que iba a jugar a casa.

Gajeel emitió un gruñido con intención de asentir. Observó el trono de terciopelo rojo donde Natsu Dragneel jugaba con algunos niños en sus piernas escuchando sus deseos navideños y a su lado, Lucy Heartfilia le entregaba un regalo a cada niño al término de su turno.

Aunque realmente lo que él miraba, eran los mechones azules escapando del gorro de duende.

Sus piernas delgadas cubiertas con las medias bicolor.

El vestido verde que ceñía su menudo cuerpo, infantil junto a su compañera de disfraz, cuyo vestido apenas lograba cubrir su trasero.

— Mira Gajeel — Juvia saludaba y señalaba con la mirada a una pelirroja al lado contrario del salón—, es tu amiguita del otro día, la que se quedó a dormir.

Observó cómo la chica se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, sonriente. Saludó a Juvia meneando la mano suavemente.

— Hola, Gajeel — se acercó a su mejilla para besarlo. Él poso levemente su mano en la espalda de ella y notó el pronunciado escote de su vestido.

— Hola, Flare.

* * *

 **Difícil año, lo siento.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	8. Escena VII

**.**

 **Roulette**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escena VII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tal vez nadie más en esa fiesta notó aquel beso. Ello, sin embargo, causó que empezara a apretar los puños.

La distrajo un peso extra en sus hombros.

— ¡Qué lindura! Al parecer tu maestro ya tiene novia. Nada tonto, una entrenadora de porristas—ambas sabían que Cana, recargada sobre Levy, era lo suficiente maliciosa para realizar el comentario.

— Sí, ella es bonita

— ¿Bonita? ¿Ya viste el trasero de esa mujer?

Levy se sonrojó. Cana le acercó la copa de mimosa que tenía en la mano.

— Ya, ya, no quiero verte celosa. Toma un poco de esto, te va a gustar.

Estuvo tentada a rechazarla y continuar bebiendo jugo de manzana hasta que la mezcla entre curiosidad y celos objetaron a su razón. Bebió el cóctel hasta la última gota de un trago, al tiempo que hacía una mueca de desagrado conforme el sabor del alcohol llenaba su garganta.

— No tienes que beberlo si no quieres, Levy —retiró de sus manos la copa vacía—, aún debemos continuar repartiendo regalos.

Lucy estaba ahora sentada sobre las piernas de Natsu, la fila de niños se había agotado y ahora estaban todos disfrutando de una larga mesa de bocadillos y postres. Levy nunca antes probó alcohol, así que lo poco que tomó comenzaba a acalorarla. Se quitó el gorro.

— Quiero otro de esos por favor, Cana. Después de todo no saben tan mal.

* * *

—Al parecer el embarazo te va sentando mejor.

Casi toda Magnolia estaba en esa fiesta, así que era sencillo suponer que él también lo estaría. Recogió un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja mientras lo miró acercarse a ella con una sonrisa clavada en el rostro.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando no eres tú quien lucha cada mañana por entrar en la ropa, Gray.

— Hola Gajeel —Gray le ofreció la mano a Gajeel mientras dirigía la mirada a Flare—, hola Flare.

— Es bueno verte, Gray. Bien, habiendo saludado todos ¿Podríamos hablar afuera un momento, Gajeel? Si es que tu hermana no tiene algún inconveniente.

— A mí ni me metan, ya tiene edad para decidir a dónde va.

Su hermano solo le contestó con una mirada afilada. Puso las manos dentro de la chaqueta, caminando rumbo a la salida detrás de Flare.

— Entonces —Juvia aún seguía a su hermano con la vista, hasta que Gray reanudó la conversación—, ¿cómo han estado?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. El tiempo pasa bastante rápido y dentro de un par de meses podré ver su carita al fin.

Ambos sonrieron.

— ¿Conoces el sexo?

— Es algo que prefiero saber al final, aunque Gajeel sí lo sabe, alguien debe estar por completo al tanto de esos datos.

— ¿Qué hay del padre?

Las mejillas de Juvia fueron teñidas de un leve carmín que coronaba la incómoda mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa, su incomodidad era tal que difícilmente Gray no lo notaría.

— Demasiada información, ¿no es cierto? Lo lamento.

— Son cosas con las que debo lidiar, ¿te molesta que sea madre soltera?

— De ningún modo —Gray sacudía las manos frente a él a forma de disculpa—, no hay forma de que me disguste que estés soltera.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez de una manera distinta.

* * *

— Se ve que tu hermana es una ternurita.

— Lo es, solo que no se conocieron en las circunstancias adecuadas.

Afuera no había nadie, el patio estaba cubierto de una fina capa de nieve. Hacía frío, era obvio que ningún asistente a la fiesta abandonaría la calidez y el bullicio dentro de la mansión.

Ellos eran los locos.

— No la culpo, verme desnuda y en menos de 5 minutos salir de su casa resulta poco confiable.

Rieron.

— Fue agradable pasar la noche contigo. Además del sexo, claro. Eres una persona agradable.

— "Además del sexo"— Gajeel posó de nuevo la mano sobre el escote de Flare, esta vez intencional, y frotó su espalda que estaba ya bastante fría—, No pareces cohibirte al respecto.

— ¿Por qué hacerlo? Disfruto de ello, aunque procuro no hacer mucho alarde. Mis alumnas no son precisamente misericordiosas con situaciones de este tipo.

Estaban ya lejos de las farolas que iluminaban el patio de la mansión, internándose en una especie de bosque personal que los Heartfilia mantenían.

— También lo pasé bien. Fue bueno relajarse un rato, volver aquí me ha hecho...

Suspiró

— Esa noche estabas mal, Gajeel. Ebrio no alcanza a describir todo el alcohol que ingeriste.

— No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca.

De nuevo rieron.

— Pero Gajeel —detuvo el caminar y lo tomó de la mano—, sé que no fue la mejor forma de conocernos pero en verdad quisiera que podamos continuar viéndonos. Como amigos, claro.

Él suspiró. Una ligera nube blanca escapó de su boca.

— ¿Por qué no? Supongo que así podrías tratar a Juvia.

—Espero agradarle más —se cubrió los hombros con las manos y se frotó con fuerza. Estaba helada—. Vaya que hace frío aquí, debo volver dentro o moriré congelada.

Antes de emprender el camino de vuelta, se colgó de su cuello y lo besó en los labios. Gajeel no tuvo tiempo de responder.

— Si necesitas algo sabes dónde buscarme —aun cubriendo sus hombros comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión—. Y como recomendación: tus alumnos aún son menores de edad, evítate un problema y aléjate de la chica McGarden.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en eso?

— Nada, espero. Solo me inquieta que mencionaras su nombre mientras tuvimos sexo.

No era el frío. Solo se congeló.

* * *

Inhaló. Exhaló.

Contó hasta 3.

Inhaló. Exhaló.

Cana estaba a su lado. Vio a Rogue acercarse.

— ¿Viste a dónde fue Levy? Me quiero despedir, debo irme.

— ¿Y eso es culpa mía?

— Solo te estoy preguntando algo, Cana.

— Ya. Creo que fue al baño. Nos quedaremos a dormir aquí.

Suspiró.

— ¿Tú la has visto, Natsu?

— No lo desconcentres, Rogue. Está a nada de suicidarse.

Rogue giró los ojos.

— La veré mañana entonces. Feliz navidad, chicos.

Ambos lo ignoraron.

El moreno se alejaba. Natsu inhaló y exhaló una vez más. Caminó rumbo a la banda de música y tomó un micrófono. Lo golpeó un par de veces y lo demás calló.

— Buenas noches —risa nerviosa, se aclaró la garganta—, espero que disfruten de la fiesta yo solo... bueno, como saben llevo ya un tiempo saliendo con Lucy, la veo ya como la mujer de mi vida y...

Lucy empezó a caminar entre la gente hasta llegar casi frente a Natsu

— Te amo, ¿debo decir más?

Él sacó del bolsillo un estuche forrado en terciopelo rojo. Un hermoso anillo salió de el estuche.

Lucy se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras meneaba la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y ella corrió a abrazar y besar a Natsu.

La banda comenzó a tocar, la pareja se separó del abrazo y Lucy fue donde estaba Cana.

— ¡Es tan bello! —al tiempo que levantaba la mano con el anillo puesto. Miró alrededor, buscando—. ¿Y Levy?

* * *

Ella conocía la casa. Sabía cómo andar por ahí sin que la vieran.

Pero estaba ebria.

Un cóctel se unió al anterior, luego otro más y otro más. Cuando Cana se percató, solo había más de una docena de copas vacías y nada de Levy McGarden.

No, no eran celos; pero no podía soportarlos juntos, como ella lo miraba y como él la tocaba. Lo que más le enfadaba era escuchar que él dijera su nombre de pila.

Estaba escondida tras un arbusto con el trasero mojado por la nieve, observando como Gajeel y Flare platicaban. Por ratos se mareaba, se sostenía del arbusto para no caer, ya que su posición en cuclillas no resultaba amistosa con su alcoholizado cuerpo. Estaba cansada mas no podía dejar de mirarlos.

 _Además del sexo_ la oyó decir mientras su estómago burbujeaba rabia.

¡No, no, no! ¿Por qué ella estaba tan angustiada por las relaciones de Gajeel?

¿Por qué?

Entonces, lo besó. Levy sintió finas lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas. Se dejó caer sobre la nieve y abrazó con fuerza sus propias piernas, absorta en el recuerdo que había creado su mente al ver aquél beso. No eran celos, no eran celos y por más que lo repetía mentalmente sabía que no era así.

Lo quería.

Y sin notarlo, sus sollozos subieron de volumen.

— ¿McGarden? ¿Qué hace afuera y toda mojada?

No podía confundir su voz, era él, mirándola hacia donde ella estaba posada. Respingó, sin pesar siquiera en la vergüenza que le daba estar mojada, llena de tierra y pasto, con la nariz congestionada, rojiza y ese ridículo traje; se puso de pie, miró a Gajeel lo más directo que su estatura e permitió y señaló con el índice hacia su pecho.

— ¡Tú! —gritó como si la vida se le fuera en ello—, ¡Tú eres el único responsable de que yo esté en estas condiciones!

Se tambaleó al comenzar a rodear el arbusto para quedar frente a Gajeel, tratando de que sus ya húmedas medias no lo estuvieran más.

— ¿Acaso está eb…

— ¿Ebria? ¡Sí! ¡Sí lo estoy! ¡Y también de eso tienes la culpa! Porque no puedo creer que andes por ahí paseándote con ella.

— ¿Con Flare? ¿Le molesta que vea a Flare?

— ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué te acostaste con ella, por qué la besaste? ¿Por…

El cuerpo de Levy era tan delgado que la levantó por la cintura, ella luchó un poco.

Hasta que Gajeel la besó.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	9. Escena VIII

.

 **Roulette**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escena VIII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo era completo silencio.

La boca le sabía agria, sus labios estaban resecos. Estaba acostada sobre su mano derecha, la notó adormecida, al intentar moverse todo su mundo se sacudió. Agradeció infinitamente el silencio.

— ¡Buenos días, princesa!

Como retumbos sobre sus tímpanos, los pasos de Cana se fueron acercando a la ventana, donde corrió las cortinas al tiempo que gritaba su saludo, que azotó en las entrañas a Levy cuando los rayos de sol reflejados en los techos nevados de Magnolia le perforaron los párpados y fueron directamente a su cerebro.

Por impulso, se puso una de las almohadas delante del rostro.

— De acuerdo, los presento: Levy, resaca; resaca, Levy —Cana se sentó junto a Levy en la cama, levantó una esquina de la almohada para poder mirarle el rostro—. Toma, te traje jugo y un analgésico, debes bañarte y bajar a desayunar.

Levy, aún con los ojos entrecerrados, retiró la almohada por completo de su cara y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, aceptando lo que Cana le ofrecía.

— ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche? — Levy negó con la cabeza—. Vale, tu perrito faldero se fue antes del gran anuncio de Natsu, el que por cierto Lucy tomó de muy buena gana. Luego, bailamos un rato, conocí a uno de los primos de Natsu que está de muy buen ver, íbamos al almacén de la piscina para… bueno, eso no importa, cuando vi que tu apuesto caballero venía contigo en brazos.

Abrió los ojos como platos. El alcohol le dio mucho valor.

— Mi… ¿apuesto caballero?

— Es broma. Redfox te trajo en brazos, dijo que te encontró dormida en el pasto.

Lo recordó.

Besó a Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

Estaba en postura de triángulo extendido a media sala. Llevaba las calzas pos debajo de la barriga, cubriendo esta última con un blusón de algodón rosa. Se esforzaba mucho en ejercitarse a diario, no quería que tener un hijo le arrebatara la posibilidad de regresar a los escenarios.

Según sus cuentas, estaba terminando el sexto mes.

— Estaba pensando que, ya que nosotros somos solo dos, podríamos invitar a Gray Fullbuster y a su hermana a la cena de año nuevo.

Gajeel estaba a pocos metros de ella, concentrado en la laptop revisando calificaciones y exámenes de sus alumnos. Pareció no escucharla.

— Ajá.

Juvia volvió a la postura de la montaña y exhaló.

— ¿Ajá es sí o no?

Tomó la calculadora y verificó un resultado más de dos veces, encerró la respuesta en el examen y lo apartó a un lado.

— Sí.

Ella suspiró, deshizo la coleta de su cabello y se sentó en el tapete.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Llevas absorto en esos exámenes toda la tarde.

— Es mi trabajo.

Juvia refunfuñó. Volvió a suspirar.

— No me cuentes tus cosas si no quieres, solo dime si puedo invitar a alguien para año nuevo.

Él dejó la última de las pruebas a un lado, girándose para ver a Juvia, que sonreía inocentemente. Se veía raro en ella el embarazo con aquella mueca tan infantil, que la hacía más imposible saber cómo es que un hombre la despreció.

— Si tú invitas a alguien, yo invitaré a alguien, así la casa estará llena de gente y serás feliz

— ¿Puedo saber quién es? ¿Es una chica? ¿Es bonita?

— Juvia, pienso invitar a Flare y marquemos la línea, ¿sí? Yo no preguntó nada de Fullbuster y tú no cuestionas sobre Flare.

Quedó boquiabierta, tardó un minuto en reaccionar y retomar la conversación con su hermano menor.

Él no tenía humos para hablar de ello. Se giró nuevamente para estar frente a la laptop, abrió su correo electrónico, buscó el nombre de Flare y le envió un mensaje invitándole para la cena de Año nuevo. No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando ella contestó con un simple "OK" un corazón y un emoticón de guiño.

* * *

 _—Hola, pequeña._

Rogue.

Empezó a teclear para contestarle, una imagen verde parpadeó en la esquina inferior de la pantalla. Gajeel acababa de iniciar sesión.

 _—Hola, Rogue, ¿qué tal los días con tu abuela?_

 _— Bien, vuelvo mañana. Mi mamá pregunta si es que vas a pasar las fiestas con nosotros._

 _— Ya sabes que son mi única opción._

Rogue envió una imagen con una carita burlona.

 _— Entonces, ¿paso por ti a las 8?_

 _— ¡No es necesario! Vivimos uno a lado del otro._

 _— Me gusta pensar que es oficial._

Ella envió un emoticón sonriente.

 _— Te quiero, Rog._

Cerró todo en la laptop para ir a acostarse a la cama. Quería gritar, golpear todo, esperar que la tierra se abriera en dos, que se tragara todo y a todos, que la mantuviera sola, abrazando su almohada y que brotara del suelo un manantial infinito de jugo de fresas.

¿Habían escuchado de alguien que fuera tan estúpido como para besar a su profesor? ¡Dios! Ella no era como todas la chicas, ella no sucumbía a una vida de cuento de hadas, ¡ella era la maldita escritora de esos cuentos!

— Yo soy…

La mejor de su clase, un año menor, ella claramente aventajaba a sus compañeros. Promedio perfecto, hija ejemplar, buena amiga, buena hermana.

Para este instante de su vida, resultaba obvio que tenía miedo de aceptar sus sentimientos; de asegurar que en ella vivía una Levy capaz de desear lo que seguía luego de un beso a Gajeel Redfox. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, estaba dispuesta a decir sí a esos deseos para darse el gusto de gritar lo que estrujaba sus entrañas.

— … Levy Mcgarden.

Y estaba enamorada de su profesor.

* * *

El reloj parecía apresurado en llegar a la media noche, cuando ella le miró apenas iba para las 5 y ya eran las 8 más un cuarto. Se frotó la barriga para aliviar un poco la comezón que causaba su piel estirándose día tras día mientras un pequeño ser se formaba dentro. Resopló antes de abrir la puerta, el inicio de la velada se marcaba ahí.

— Hola, Gray.

— Juvia —hizo una pausa corta, discreto la miró de arriba abajo—, luces muy linda. Ella es mi hermana, Ultear, hemos traído un pay.

Un pay. Ella tenía tres en la cocina.

Un poco detrás de Gray estaba su hermana, una chica seria de cabello oscuro y vestido azul. Le extendió la mano para saludar.

— Hola, soy Juvia Redfox.

— Hola, Juvia. Esperamos que les guste el pay, Gray lo preparó con mucho esmero.

Juvia les indicó dónde estaba la sala, mientras a lo lejos miró cómo baja de un auto una silueta femenina estilizada, vestida en rojo brillante.

Llamativa.

— ¡Gajeel!

Ya iba escaleras abajo, mientras iba abrochándose el puño de la camisa. Juvia se limitó a hacerle una seña con la mano hacia la puerta, indicándole la llegada de su invitada, la que a su parecer, era inmune al frío. Siguió a Gray a la sala mientras Gajeel la reemplazaba en la puerta.

— Te ves muy bien, Flare.

— Tú también —besó a Gajeel en la comisura de los labios—, traje vino.

Levantó una botella que llevaba en la mano.

— Bueno, al menos habrá alcohol.

* * *

Usaba un vestido color mandarina. Le gustaba mucho, ya había olvidado hace cuánto tiempo lo había comprado. La cena que preparó la madre de Rogue era deliciosa como siempre, había mucha gente en la casa, niños corriendo en el recibidor, vino y sombreritos festivos.

Faltaban 10 minutos para las 12.

Sus manos nerviosas giraban el teléfono. Rogue mantenía una charla incómoda con uno de sus tíos respecto a la carrera que estudiaría, ella se limitó a sentarse en un sillín, esperando que pasara la media noche para despedirse amablemente de todos y poder hacerse un capullo en sus cobijas.

7,4,0… Los últimos días había memorizado el número que Gajeel le había dado para comunicarse con él si tenía dudas. Ahora mismo las tenía, aunque para nada se trataban de la escuela. Quería disculparse con él por su comportamiento errático en la fiesta Heartfilia, no se creía capaz de hacerlo de frente, una vez volvieran a clase.

Escuchó a la familia de de Rogue empezar la cuenta regresiva para el año nuevo e inmediatamente los fuegos artificiales se hicieron presentes en el oscuro cielo de Fiore. Rogue la atrajo a él, la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

Mientras él no miraba, ella envió el mensaje.

* * *

La cena transcurrió de lo más tranquila. Gajeel y Juvia cruzaban de vez en cuando miradas, tratando de saber cómo diablos llegaron a tener esa cena en su casa, donde Juvia jugaba a coquetearle a Gray sin ser obvia y Gajeel finjía que no existía tensión sexual entre él y Flare.

El cambio de año les tomó mientras se hallaban sentados en la sala. Intercambiaron abrazos, antes de volver a sus asientos continuando la plática. Gajeel percibió la vibración de su celular en el bolsillo, por lo que lo sacó para revisar.

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada en la espalda baja.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Flare leyó rápidamente el mensaje antes de que él pudiera quitar el teléfono—. No es de mi incumbencia, lo lamento.

Gajeel releyó el mensaje:

"Estoy muy apenada por mi actitud anterior. Lo lamento. Feliz año nuevo. L. McGarden"

— No importa, somos amigos.

Flare sonrió.

— ¡Entonces tomémonos una foto!

Se apresuró a sacar el móvil, se pegó a Gajeel, lo miró sonriente.

— ¡Di Whiskey!

Lo besó en la mejilla y tomó la foto.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

Bajó la mirada, acomodándose el pelo detrás de la oreja. Ambos sabían de antemano la respuesta.

* * *

Cana, con gafas oscuras en un interior, estaba apenas sentada en el loveseat junto a Levy, que hojeaba una revista de las tendencias de novias para el nuevo año. Solo a Lucy Heartfilia se le ocurría ir a medirse todos los vestidos de las tiendas de novias el 2 de enero.

Salía del vestidor a mostrar el décimo modelo.

— Espero que no bailen la conga, que tus melones amenizarán algo más que la noche de bodas.

— ¡Cana!—Levy le dejó ir un golpe con la revista en las piernas—. Te ves linda, Lucy, aunque el escote es poco favorecedor a tu cuerpo.

— Yo creo que a Natsu le gustaría —Lucy sostenía sus pechos levantándolos al tiempo que se observaba en el espejo.

— A Natsu le gusta lo que no uses, querida —Cana se levantó las gafas y sacó su teléfono para revisarlo.

Levy bufó

— Lo que ella quiere decir es que Natsu te verá hermosa con lo que uses. Pruébate el siguiente.

La rubia volvió al vestidor y Levy a la revista. Ya era cerca de la hora del almuerzo y estaba muy cansada.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! Levy, tienes que ver esto.

Le giró el teléfono. Ahí, en el Instagram de Flare, aparecía una foto de ella besando a Gajeel en la mejilla y él sonriente. El título se limitaba a: Nuestra primera foto #newyear #ily.

— No sabía que lo de tu maestro y Flare era en serio.

Levy tampoco lo sabía. Pero dolía.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Espero sus amables comentarios**


	10. Escena IX

**.**

 **Roulette**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escenas IX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Ahora dormirás eventualmente con Flare?

Juvia le servía café a Gajeel. Era el primer día de clases luego de las vacaciones y no había tenido la oportunidad de indagar al respecto.

— Solo somos amigos.

— Ah —tomó una uva del frutero y se la echó a la boca—, pues es una amiga que dice mucho tu nombre entre gemidos en la madrugada.

Gajeel se sonrojó, estando a punto de escupir el café.

— Me voy, que ya es tarde. Nos vemos en la noche.

Salió al patio, subió al auto arrancando con rumbo a la escuela. Flare resultó ser una buena amiga y a pesar de la confianza que tenía con su hermana, no se atrevía a contarle los tratos con la pelirroja. Aquella noche, en año nuevo, el vínculo que tenían se fortaleció.

"— ¿Sabes que llegué hace un par de años a Magnolia? Conseguí que mi tío me transfiriera desde la universidad de Pueblo del Sol de donde soy. Me enamoré como idiota de un alumno, que para el colmo era menor de edad. Sus padres se enteraron, en la escuela se enteraron, pensé que mi carrera se acaba ahí. Cuando te vi en la barra del bar, Gajeel tú realmente me gustas, estábamos ebrios y el sexo contigo es bueno. Solo que mencionaras a Levy Mcgarden…"

 _Desahoga tu frustración conmigo,_ había dicho ella.

Ambos eran adultos conscientes que el trato se limitaba a lo sexual. Obviamente se sentía culpable de utilizar a Flare, a pesar de que ella no demostrara la mínima molestia por el asunto.

Cada momento que pasó con Flare, imaginó a Levy en sus brazos.

Llegaba a la escuela y la miró entrando al edificio. Luego de dos semanas, volvería a verla a los ojos.

* * *

Jamás en toda su vida estudiantil odió con tantas ganas la escuela. Quiso faltar al primer día con la inútil escusa de tener fiebre, al instante su madre le tomó la temperatura, le dio un analgésico previniendo cualquier cosa y la dejó en la puerta de la escuela antes de ir a su guardia en el hospital.

Ahí estaba, evitando dormirse en clase mientras su profesor de estadística hablaba de una insana relación de un chico con la cantidad de helado que comió durante el último año. Lo único que ocupaba su cabeza era el tiempo que corría rápidamente, lo pronto que pasaría el medio día, lo veloz que llegaría el momento de ir al taller.

— ¿Sabes la respuesta?

— ¿Ah?

— Quiero la respuesta.

— No la sé.

— Levy, la necesito para que nos deje salir, si tardo un minuto más moriré de inanición y aburrimiento.

Miró el pizarrón un instante, comprobó números en la calculadora.

— Es 6.

— ¿Segura?

— ¿De cuándo a acá te preocupa que me equivoque, Cana?

— Desde que estás enamorada.

Ambas escribieron la respuesta en sus libros, tomaron sus cosas y fueron donde el profesor.

— No lo estoy.

— Claro que sí, ¿crees que no noté la cara de decepción que pusiste cuando te mostré la foto de Flare?

El maestro firmo ambos libros y les autorizó salir del aula. Levy guardó su libro en la mochila, donde notó que no traía la carpeta con su proyecto de fin de año.

— ¡Mierda!

— ¡Hasta dices malas palabras! ¿Qué te pasó?

— Olvidé mi proyecto del taller en casa.

— Pídele a tu madre que lo traiga antes de ir a trabajar.

— Tomó el turno de la mañana para que no pase las noches sola. Ahora resulta que es una buena madre.

— Entonces ponle ojitos tiernos a tu maestro para que no se moleste.

Levy puso los ojos en blanco. A veces le costaba aceptar lo superficial en Cana.

— Oye, no pongas esa cara, que casi gritas que te gusta el profesor— Cana sacó una galleta de su bolso y comenzó a comerla—, ¿en serio te gusta?

La peliazul ignoró la pregunta. Quiso cambiar de dirección, antes se dio vuelta y se dirigió a Cana.

— Me gusta. Por favor no le cuentes a nadie.

Cana se quedó a cuadros.

* * *

Sonó su teléfono. Un mensaje. Al abrirlo apareció una foto de Flare haciendo un símbolo hippie con la mano, donde el escote de su blusa ocupaba la mayor parte de la imagen, con el equipo de porristas al fondo. Tan infantil, pensó. Lo cierto es que le causo gracia y ayudó a librar un poco la tensión provocada por el estrés de saber que en unos minutos más tendría a Levy a tan solo un par de metros.

La misma Levy en cuyos labios no había podido evitar pensar. Y ojalá sus labios fueran lo único en lo que pensó.

Cierto era que muchos hombres hubieran matado por estar en su lugar: pasar noches enteras, con una mujer como Flare desnuda junto a él, sin ningún vínculo emocional. A pesar de esto, Levy ejercía una presión fuerte en su pecho y, luego de aquél beso, en sus pantalones. Al escuchar el timbre que marcaba el inicio a su clase, se puso de pie dando la espalda al grupo que comenzaba a entrar. Se limitaba a contestar los saludos mientras esperaba que la sangre le volviera a su sitio.

— ¿Profesor?

Demonios. Todo se fue al caño cuando la escuchó. Continuó fingiendo que observaba con atención una lámina con ecuaciones en la pared.

— ¿Sí, McGarden?

— Quiero hablar con usted sobre mi proyecto. Verá, sí lo completé pero esta mañana salí muy a prisa de casa y pues —estaba apenada, su voz tenía un tono especial y nada de esto mejoraría si ella no se callaba y se alejaba—, quiero saber si puedo traerlo mañana o más tarde o si quiere…

— McGarden —se movió a prisa, sin verla apenas, para sentarse y acomodarse en su escritorio—, se queda después de clase, por favor.

— ¿Levy? —detrás de ella, Rogue cerraba la puerta—, ¿estás bien?

— Sí. Vamos, la clase va a empezar.

Gajeel los miró alejarse rumbo a su escritorio de costumbre. Concentrándose en ella, ladeó la cabeza un poco como si eso le aclarara la cuestión.

¿Era idea suya o su falda estaba más corta?

* * *

— ¡No me puedes dejar así!

Cana corrió tras de la peliazul apenas escuchó su confesión. Ni toda la obviedad del mundo sustituía las palabras saliendo de la boca de Levy.

— ¿Así cómo?

— Eso, finge demencia, finge que no aceptaste que te gusta Redfox.

Levy se detuvo, la miró y continuó rumbo a los baños de mujeres cerca del taller. Siendo la única mujer ahí, sabía de sobre que siempre estaban vacíos. Empujó con fuerza la puerta, entró, Cana la seguía. Dejó sus cosas en el lavabo y se quedó con la mirada fija en el espejo, a través del cual también veía a Cana.

— ¿Estás consciente que no puedo ir por ahí gritando que me gusta mi profesor?

— Es muy normal, Redfox no está para nada mal.

— Cana, por favor, estoy en un taller donde soy la única mujer y que curiosamente, le gusta el profesor, ¿cómo me pone esto ante mis compañeros? ¿Ante mis demás profesores? ¡Mis padres!

Levy dejó los codos sobre el lavabo, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

— ¡Drá-ma-ti-ca! No es como si se hubieran acostado— Cana notó que Levy se descubría el rostro y la miraba con cara de culpa—, ¿o sí? ¿Acaso esta dulce princesita le entregó si virtud al dragón?

— ¡Por Dios, no! Tan solo lo besé en la fiesta de Lucy, pero no pasó a más.

— ¡Oh cielos, Levy! ¿Qué tal estuvo? —notó por la mirada de Levy que ella no quería continuar con el tema— ¿Crees que él haya querido continuar?

La sobriedad le había dado a Levy tiempo para pensar en ello. Viéndolo con claridad, fue él quien la besó, recordó sentir cómo la tomaba de la cintura para levantarla. Y él también fue quien detuvo el beso.

Se sonrojó

— ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

También eso estuvo en sus pensamientos, podría simplemente ser un romance tierno de escuela, algo que la ayude a escribir sus novelas y demás.

— De acuerdo, dame pegamento y súbete al lavabo —Cana le extendió la mano. Desconocía el rumbo que esto tomaría, pero era divertido—, deja de ser el empollón de la clase y diviértete un poco.

Más tarde, cuando se sentaba en clase, leyó el mensaje de Cana.

 _¿Qué tal?_

 _Dijo que nos veríamos al final de la clase._

 _Suerte!_

Guardó el teléfono en la mochila y discretamente levantó el borde de su falda. Jamás había pegado la bastilla de su ropa con pegamento escolar ni mucho menos usó uniformes tan cortos.

* * *

Se miraron el uno al otro por largo rato. No eran niños, sin embargo ella no podía dejar de sentir el desazón en el pecho, ese que le marcaba que estaba haciendo algo malo, una travesura a escondidas.

De Gajeel.

No es que debiera informar de cada paso que diera, todo era obvio, aunque seguro él deseaba ser informado de primera mano. Después de todo, es su hermano.

— Si no te gustó la comida, puedes pedir otra cosa.

— Estoy bien, gracias, no es que no agradezca tu amabilidad pero quisiera irme a casa, no me siento bien.

Él levantó la mano, haciendo una seña al mesero y pedir la cuenta. Pagó, salieron del restaurante, yendo directo al estacionamiento, donde ella abordó del lado del copiloto.

— ¿No prefieres ir a un hospital?

— No, solo es incomodidad.

— ¿Preferirías no estar conmigo?

— Preferiría estar en mi casa.

Arrancó. Tomó la carretera principal con rumbo a Magnolia, dobló sobre una calle empedrada y salió justo frente a la preparatoria de Magnolia. Condujo hasta el residencial donde vivía ella y aparcó justo frente a su garaje. Apagó el motor, ambos se quedaron en silencio. A esas alturas ella podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que le retumbaban en los tímpanos, inhaló y exhaló con calma. Supo entonces qué le molestaba tanto.

Era él. Quería adherirse a su piel, a su olor. A él.

— Será mejor que me baje.

— Juvia, espera—la tomó del brazo antes que pudiera sujetar la manija de la puerta— no quise hacerte sentir mal…

Ella posó la mano en su mejilla, se acercó a sus labios y lo besó.

—Gray, tan solo estoy embarazada. Mi vida es incómoda.

Sonrió, entre la gracia y la confusión, aún con los labios manchados de su labial. Se acercó a ella y la besó.

Juvia se alejó un poco, más no se retiró. Todo estaba sucediendo muy aprisa, con Gray invitándola a comer, estar a solas en la casa, que él preguntara nervioso si el sexo estaba permitido a esta altura de su embarazo, era como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Hacía tanto que no tenía una cita, que instintivamente, se vistió con linda ropa interior de encaje que ahora ahogaba sus caderas.

— Esto no está bien.

Se distanciaron.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues tú… Juvia, me gustas. Te conozco hace poco pero en serio quiero tener algo contigo y sin afán de ofenderte, ese algo incluye algo más físico y tu embarazo es… complicado.

— Estoy embarazada, no discapacitada.

— Entiendo, solo no quiero que te sientas forzada a nada.

— ¿Qué me sienta forzada? Gray, me preguntaste a medio almuerzo si con mi avance podía tener sexo.

— No es lo único que quiero, Juvia. Espero pasar tiempo contigo y so pena de apresurarme, también quisiera pasar tiempo con tu bebé.

Una lágrima quiso escapar se sus ojos, mas la contuvo con todas sus fuerzas. Hace apenas unos meses antes, hubiera dado el universo porque quien engendró el niño que cargaba en su vientre dijera las mismas palabras.

Lo besó de nuevo. Bajó del auto y apenas entró a su casa, se despojó de la ropa interior.

Los encajes la mataban.

* * *

Rogue levantó sus materiales mientras aún había compañeros suyos en la zona de trabajo, esperando a que Levy se acercara a él.

— ¿Te molesta si me voy antes? Haré unas compras antes de ir a casa.

Guardaba los guantes en su maletín cuando giró para saber dónde estaba Gajeel.

— Me pidió que lo esperara, tuve un problema con mi proyecto.

Rogué puso los ojos en blanco mientras Levy le daba una sonrisa cansada, terminando de guardar su equipo, él levantó los hombros y con la mano se despidió mientras ella se quitaba la bata.

Solo quedaba un chico más en el taller junto a ella. Apenas salió del aula, Levy caminó despacio hacia el escritorio, sin apartar la vista de sus zapatos, siguiendo sus tímidos pasos hasta no poder avanzar más. Gajeel seguía en el área de trabajo, ordenando las herramientas que ocuparon durante la tarde. Escuchó como todo terminaba y se acercaba al otro lado del escritorio.

 _Tum, tum, tum._

Sus pasos acercándose.

 _Tum, tum, tum._

No, eran sus latidos.

 _Tum, tum, tum._

¡Dios! ¡Cómo le gustaba mirarlo con el pelo recogido y los anteojos!

— Puede enviarme su trabajo por correo electrónico esta noche. Lo espero hasta las 11.

 _—_ _¡Qué! ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es…_

Levy se dio la vuelta para volver por sus cosas sin levantar la mirada. Algo en su interior le gritaba que no girara, que diera por terminado todo pero ahora mismo no mandaba su cerebro.

— Perdón por mi comportamiento —Gajeel la miró fijo, aunque ella seguía clavada en el suelo—, sé que le envié un texto, pero no contestó y quiero saber que todo está bien entre nosotros, digo, no es que haya un nosotros, aunque sí, porque es mi profesor y yo soy su alumna y obviamente habrá un nosotros aunque se limite a lo escolar y yo…

Instinto de sobrevivencia, no parar de hablar.

— McGarden, basta —por fin levantó la mirada, Gajeel miró sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos cristalizados de lágrimas—, ese es un tema que esperaba no volver a tocar con usted. Sólo sé que nada estará bien entre nosotros en adelante.

La primera lágrima huyó de sus ojos avellana y se deslizó hasta su barbilla.

Ella solo quería contenerse y no explotar. No gritar, no reclamar. No arruinarlo más.

— ¿Por qué me besaste, Gajeel Redfox?

— Fue inapropiado, las disculpas debí pedirlas yo.

Levy parecía retarlo con la mirada. Gajeel rodeó el escritorio hasta estar frente a la peliazul, le extendió la mano.

— ¿Amigos?

Dudó un poco antes de ceder.

— Nada estará bien entre nosotros en adelante, ¿no?

Fruncía el ceño, lo que le causaba a Gajeel una enorme gracia. Por mucho que se esforzara no parecía realmente molesta, tan solo quería volver a besarla. Llevó su otra mano hasta la barbilla de ella y la levantó para poder observar mejor cada uno de los zurcos de su piel mientras arrugaba la nariz en su gesto de enojo.

— Nada, Levy.

 _Tum, tum, tum._

Su nombre se escuchaba tan dulce en su voz. Los latidos empezaron a tamborilear en sus oídos, su percepción del espacio cambió al grado de sentir que Gajeel se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a besarme de nuevo?— Dijo, apenas como un susurro.

* * *

Todo estaba pasando por su mente. Ponía en juego tantos aspectos de su vida por una adolescente.

— Si no quieres solo tienes que apartarte.

Mas ella no se apartaba.

Posó los labios sobre los suyos, esperando por si algo cambiara. Había cerrado los ojos, él por el contrario los mantenía abiertos, atento a cada movimiento, cada cambio que pudiera darse. Abrió un poco los labios para apresar el labio inferior de ella. Soltó la mano que mantenían sujetada, sintió como Levy dio un paso atrás, pensó que todo acabaría entonces, pero ella envolvió su cuello con sus delicados brazos.

Olía a duraznos y flores. Y él quería embriagarse de ello.

Entonces acarició sus mechones azules, acarició cada uno de sus cabellos. Quería apresar su alma en ese beso, el mundo podría terminarse en ese instante y nadie podría arrebatarle jamás el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Y entonces él, cerró los ojos.

* * *

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer. Espero sus amables comentarios.**


	11. Escena X

**.**

 **Roulette**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escena X**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió los ojos. Se había dejado llevar.

Se separó con rapidez de Levy, giró de vuelta a su escritorio y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, mezclando los dedos con su cabello, dando pequeños tirones. Estaba arrepentido. Se volvió para mirar a Levy, seguía de pie en medio del salón, con los ojos anegados en llanto y las manos cubriendo temblorosas sus labios. De un respigo, cuando sus vistas se toparon, ella reaccionó para tomar su mochila y salir corriendo por la puerta.

Como si se tratara de una escena en cámara lenta, Levy miró sus pies hundirse entre la capa de nieve que se había creado durante la tarde sobre el pasto; sus pasos marcaban el camino rumbo a la salida del estacionamiento de la escuela, buscando la salida más próxima para llegar a su casa y ahogarse con una almohada.

Gajeel salió tras ella tan rápido cómo reaccionó: Ella corría desesperadamente, abrazada a su mochila, emitiendo sollozos completamente audibles en la soledad de la escuela. No hizo falta correr, simplemente apresuró el paso hasta donde estaba, alcanzarla sería fácil, aunque pareciera que Levy no quería que aquello sucediera.

— ¡McGarden! —antes de que pronunciara su nombre, sabía que se acercaba, pudo escuchar sus pisadas en la nieve— ¡Levy! Por favor detente, no quiero que te hagas daño —se detuvo, lo que le dio pie a Gajeel para cercarse y continuar hablando—. Aguarda un momento, te llevaré a casa.

Inhaló y exhaló entrecortado, aún con la mochila abrazada a su pecho. Sus zapatos comenzaron a humedecerse, nadie esperaba que continuara nevando a mediados de enero, este año comenzaba de lo más inusual. Un peso se agregó a su hombro, cálido, Gajeel ponía su mano sobre ella.

— Por favor.

Sin girarse, asintió.

* * *

— Entonces, ¿no viste a Levy el día de hoy?

Negó con la cabeza, aún hundida en la pantalla del móvil. Su compañera andaba del closet a la cama, haciendo una breve parada frente al espejo, posando con diversas prendas por delante.

— Ella no es de las que lleguen tarde —un vestido verde frente a ella provocó una mueca de desagrado, la prenda fue a dar a la cama para ser cambiada por un jersey negro—, tal vez le pasó algo. ¿Crees que esté bien?

Atendió a la respuesta de su amiga a través del reflejo en el espejo. Negativo.

— Supongo que aún continuará en su taller. Redfox la explota.

Lucy estaba sacándose la blusa para cambiarlo por el jersey negro. Soltó una carcajada.

— Pero no de la forma que ella quisiera, ¿no?

Cana la miró incrédula, antes de soltar una carcajada también. Lucy fue a acostarse en la cama con ella.

— ¿Crees que en realidad le guste? —Cana fingió no escuchar la pregunta, solo continuaba deslizando el dedo sobre la pantalla del celular—. Me cuesta trabajo pensar en Levy como la chica enamorada. Ella siembre ha estado tan comprometida con sus deberes de estudiante y es tan dulce. Digo, Rogue está ahí pero él es… pues Rogue.

— ¿Dices que Levy no podría estar con Redfox?

— Es menor de edad, no creo que a sus padres les agrade la idea y su hermano —Lucy se bajó de la cama, tomó unas botas del armario y las calzó—, no recuerdo que sea la familia más amorosa del mundo. Si Levy gusta de él y si él no lo toma como un juego, esto va a ser muy difícil.

— Pase lo que pase la vamos ayudar. Somos sus amigas.

Cana ya estaba de pie, así que Lucy se apresuró a llegar a ella, la tomó de las manos y las mantuvo cerca del pecho de ambas.

— Somos hermanas, Cana.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan cursi, Heartfilia?

Salieron de la casa. Afuera se distinguía el auto de Natsu, estacionado del otro lado de la acera donde vivía Lucy.

— ¿Segura que no quieres que te llevemos?

— No, voy a caminar hasta la estación, el Jefe se quedó con mis llaves.

Lucy le besó en la mejilla antes de cruzar la calle. Natsu la vio, le saludó con la mano a lo que Cana respondió, puso las manos dentro de las bolsas del abrigo y comenzó a caminar calle abajo. Aún faltaban un par de horas antes de que su padre se desocupara del trabajo, así que tomó una especie de camino largo, rodeando la calle principal que dirigía al ayuntamiento, por los callejones que pasaban junto al río.

En alguna casa en el camino escuchaban la radio, la locutora mencionó la hora, pasaban de las 6, Levy debería estar saliendo de clases en ese momento. Se preguntó si le enviaría un texto para saber qué tal le había ido o si había hablado con Redfox.

— No pensé volver a verte.

Se sobresaltó. Un auto disminuyó su velocidad frente a ella y su conductor se asomaba por la ventanilla para hablarle.

— ¿Perdón?

— Supongo que estabas más ebria de lo que recuerdo esa noche, ¿no sabes quién soy?

El primo de Natsu, la oveja negra de su familia.

— Me refiero a por qué no pensabas volver a verme, ambos estaremos en la boda de Natsu y Lucy.

El chico en el auto rió. Cana observó, del otro lado del río, una sombra negra deslizarse en patineta.

— Los eventos familiares no son mi ocupación preferida —cambió la velocidad del auto de neutral a primera, tomó el volante con la mano izquierda y fijó la vista de nuevo en el camino—, la orfandad tiene sus ventajas, nadie que te obligue a ir de un lado a otro.

Poco a poco, empezaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve; los primeros se diluían en el suelo, los segundos se acumulaban sobre los restos grisáceos de nieve sucia.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

— ¿No tienes ninguna ocupación de chico rebelde que atender?

Sonó un clic seco. Había quitado los seguros del auto.

* * *

— ¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que pasó?

Se perdía en la vista de las calles de Magnolia, a través de la ventanilla del auto. No quería ser una niña ahora, aunque le daba miedo aclarar todo.

Él iba con la vista puesta en la calle, manejando muy despacio, como evitando llegar a su destino. Giró a la izquierda en lugar de ir a la derecha, con dirección al centro.

— Este no es el camino.

— ¿Vas a hablar conmigo? Podemos evitarlo si eso te satisface, pero nos seguiremos viendo.

— Deja de besarme, Gajeel Redfox.

Él sonrió de lado, esperando que ella no lo mirara. Parecía pedirle algo imposible, empezaba a hacerse adicto a esta situación.

Al peligro.

— Me gustas, Levy.

Dobló de golpe en una calle y frenó. Su pequeño corazón dio un vuelco, ella lo atribuyó al frenado brusco. La sangre teñía sus mejillas.

— No espero nada de esto, no estamos en la posición de… nada, eres apenas una niña.

— No soy una niña.

— Entonces no actúes como una, enana.

Clavó en él una mirada asesina. Nadie se metía con su altura.

— ¿Qué no esperas nada de esto? ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gusta mi profesor! —Gajeel se sorprendió un poco de aquella confesión—, ¿pretendes que ande por la calle gritándolo? No es como si todo el mundo reciba la noticia con los brazos abiertos.

— No es que quiera jugar a los novios con una niñita.

— Te repito que no lo soy.

Afuera, la nieve continuaba cayendo. Levy había dejado de sentir los dedos en sus pies por la humedad y el frío. Se reacomodó en el asiento y fijó la vista al frente. Las lágrimas corrieron a prisa, unas tras otras.

— No soy una niña —dijo entre sollozos—, todo el mundo intenta cuidar de mí como si fuese una muñeca de cristal, frágil. He llegado a creer que lo soy. Yo misma he cuidado de mí demasiado, ¡ni siquiera he tenido un novio! Y ahora llegas tú, me remueves por dentro tantas… ¡cosas! ¡Cosas que una chica no debería sentir hacia su profesor! ¡Mayor! ¡con novia! —se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas del suéter—, ¡no soy una niñita! ¡Y no quiero jugar a nada contigo, porque lo que se juega son mis sentimientos!

Arrancó de nueva cuenta el auto. Giró en el retorno más próximo, tomando rumbo a casa de Levy. Tardó apenas unos minutos en llegar y aparcó unos metros antes.

— No puedo ofrecerte nada, Levy.

Levantó sus cosas del suelo del auto. Bajó y corrió hasta su casa. Antes de irse, Gajeel llamó a Flare.

Estaba esperándolo en su casa.

* * *

— ¿Tan mal te trató Redfox? Tienes cara de derrota total.

Ver a Rogue en su cocina la reconfortó un poco. Podría imaginar que su mundo no estaba girando vertiginosamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías cosas que hacer.

— Las hice. Estaba llegando y tu mamá me invitó a cenar, hizo lasaña —se llevó un bocado a la boca antes de continuar su relato—, le hablaron del hospital y dijeron que el médico de urgencias no llegó, así que me dejó esperándote.

Levy le sonrió cansada.

— ¿No quemó nada?

— No eres la única que sabe cocinar en esta casa— Levy dejó sus cosas en una esquina de la cocina y fue a revisar el horno para servirse la cena. Llevó el plato hasta la barra donde cenaba Rogue y se sentó junto a él. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro—, ¿terminaste tus deberes?

Él continuó comiendo, ignorando lo que preguntó. Ella se incorporó para empezar a comer.

— Creo que no habíamos cenado así desde que el semestre inició.

Rogue asintió.

— Es nuestro último año, Levy, lo que me lleva a, ¿ya te contestaron las cartas de la universidad?

No era su día. Sucedieron muchas cosas durante el día, ahora la cereza del desagrado coronaba el pastel de sus tragedias.

— No las he enviado, tengo hasta abril.

— ¿Levy McGarden esperando a última hora? Estás cambiando mucho, pequeña— le acomodó el cabello por detrás de la oreja, mantuvo su mano en sus mejillas, acariciándole con el dorso—. Lo único que no cambia en ti es lo dulce que eres.

Se acercó despacio a Levy, deslizando su mano hasta su barbilla. Fijó sus labios como objetivo. Ella dejó el tenedor sobre el plato temiendo el encuentro. Puso su mano en los labios de Rogue y se quedaron así un momento, con los ojos cerrados.

— Rogue, por favor.

— ¿Cuál será tu excusa esta vez?

— Nunca son excusas, es la verdad. Te quiero, pero solo eres mi amigo.

Se apartaron. Él se levantó, llevó sus platos al fregadero y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina. Antes de salir, giró para confrontar a Levy.

— ¿Has pensado alguna vez en darme una oportunidad?

—No es momento ahora, mi vida es algo confusa.

— ¿Entonces cuándo? ¿Habrá un momento?

— Rogue, necesito que entiendas esto: Eres mi mejor amigo, quisiera más que nunca que lo fueras ahora para poder hablarte de quien habita en mi corazón.

— Supongo entonces que ya no podré ser ni siquiera tu amigo.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Rogue salió de su casa. Ella se puso de pie, recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a su cuarto. Había esperado llegar a su casa para poder descansar de lo ajetreado del día, lo último que necesitaba era Rogue en su cocina con sus exigencias sentimentales para convertir su día en el Armagedón.

Esta noche, tenía una cita con la almohada.

* * *

 **Espero que disfruten del capítulo. Les agradezco por leer y por sus ambles comentarios.**


	12. Escena XI

**.**

 **Roulette  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escena XI  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— ¿Te gritó que le gustabas?

Asintió con la cabeza.

— Lo gritó. Entre llanto y temblores.

Yacían ambos en la cama, desnudos, mirando al techo. Apenas llegó a su casa, luego de comprobar que Juvia estaba dormida, llevó a Flare a su habitación para despojarse de la ropa y las ganas. Quería olvidar su tarde con Levy.

Flare se rodó hacia la derecha, para mirar el perfil de Gajeel. Él únicamente la miró de soslayo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— No lo sé. ¿Sugerencias?

Dos de sus dedos caminaron a través del torso desnudo de su amante, dirigidos a su rostro. Tarareaba una canción que Gajeel supo era el himno de la universidad de Magnolia. En cuanto sus dedos llegaron a sus labios, tamborilearon un par de veces.

— ¿Le harías a ella lo que acabas de hacerme a mí?

Bufó en lo que trató de ser una carcajada.

— Todo lo que hacemos quiero repetirlo con ella.

— Pero, ¿puedes imaginarte con ella una cita sin un atisbo sexual?

Pareció profundizar sus sentimientos en la blancura del techo. Paulatinamente una sonrisa se marcó en sus labios. Flare bostezó.

— Estoy segura de que tienes la respuesta a mi pregunta —se giró una vez más en la cama, salió de entre las sábanas. Su cabello cubría por completo sus glúteos. Anduvo desnuda por la habitación buscando su bolso y al encontrarlo, sacó una bata rosa que se calzó de inmediato—, Gajeel, te gusta la chica, ahora sabes que le gustas a ella también. Es menor de edad y peor, tienen una relación escolar, pero ella debe cumplir 18 este año y terminar la prepa, lo que significa que si de verdad quieren esto, solo tendrán que esperar. Se pueden conocer bien en el proceso.

Le guiñó el ojo y volvió a la cama.

— Ella tiene 16. Gusto de la chica adelantada de la clase.

Flare silbó. Se recargó sobre su brazo en ángulo.

—Entonces esperen más tiempo

Ambos se concentraron en el techo.

— Entonces, ¿conocernos mejor y esperar? —suspiró al tiempo que se tallaba el rostro con ambas manos. Dirigió la vista a Flare—. ¿Ahora traes tu pijama?

— Así es. Y como mañana tengo práctica temprano, ya me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Gajeel —se giró sobre la cama, dando la espalda al moreno.

— Buenas noches, Flare.

Esa noche, no durmió.

* * *

Oficialmente, estaba saliendo con Gray Fullbuster.

Sucedió una mañana en que él la invitó a desayunar durante el descanso matutino de la escuela. Al terminar, caminaron por la plaza comercial tomados de la mano, ante la mirada de cualquiera que anduviese por ahí. Cuando la dejó en su casa, él le besó tiernamente en la mano y le agradeció por pasar un rato juntos. Ella le miró atónita, del modo que se mira a alguien que te debe una explicación de lo que sucede.

— _Sé que te sonará cursi, algo propio de un chico de secundaria, pero quiero dejarlo en claro_ —ella sabía con precisión la pregunta y de acuerdo a la situación, su corazón latía como el de una adolescente—, _¿quieres salir conmigo? Es decir, ser mi…_

Aceptó.

El problema ahora radicaba en cómo decírselo a su hermano. A pesar de no tener ninguna obligación de decírselo ni compromiso alguno de confesión establecido, él era el único pariente que su hijo y ella tenían, además de ser la persona que corría con los gastos.

«Gajeel, Gray Fullbuster y yo decidimos ser novios»

Rio para sus adentros. Sonaba más estúpido conforme lo pensaba. Sus cavilaciones se acabaron en cuanto sonaron pisadas en los escalones. Ahí estaba Flare, con el trasero perfecto, en ropa deportiva y con las eternas trenzas que hacía en su cabello, aún mojadas.

— Hola y adiós, Juvia.

Apenas alcanzó a hacerle una seña con la mano para despedirse antes de que la pelirroja saliera disparada por la puerta. Casi inmediatamente bajó Gajeel, colocándose la cazadora.

— Wow, también se bañan juntos. Confianza nivel "Amigos con derechos".

¡Demonios! Por comentarios como esos es que no podía sincerarse con su hermano. Él reía del comentario, mientras dejaba su portafolio sobre una silla.

— El embarazo te pone más observadora, ¿eh?

— Además de cansada, sentimental, esponjosa —se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja antes de servirle una taza de café a Gajeel —. Y misteriosa. Sobre eso último, ¿podemos hablar esta noche? Me refiero a que preferiría que Flare no estuviera, al menos en la cena…

— ¿Es sobre tu novio?

Se detuvo. Parpadeó un par de veces. Gajeel la miró mientras bebía café, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

— Fullbuster me lo comentó ayer —terminó el café y recogió de inmediato sus cosas—, tú sabes lo que haces. Solo cuídate mucho. Por ambos —le señaló el vientre, se acercó a ella y le besó en la frente. De inmediato caminó a la salida—. Comeré algo más tarde, llevo poco tiempo.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, el auto arrancar y su corazón dando tumbos de alegría.

* * *

Las divisó sentadas en una de las últimas mesas de la biblioteca, una frente a la otra. Odiaba que la citaran ahí, era el lugar más aburrido de toda la escuela donde no podían hacer comentario alguno sin que la bibliotecaria fuera a callarles. Se registró en la entrada y fue hasta donde estaban ellas.

— Buenos días, señoritas —botó la mochila sobre el escritorio y se sentó junto a Levy. Sacó del bolsillo de su suéter una goma para atarse el pelo —. Esperaba que me citaran en la cafetería para desayunar, era mejor idea que aquí.

— Levy tiene examen de historia, aunque como siempre no sé para qué estudia —Lucy, que hojeaba una revista de novias, dirigió su atención por un momento a Levy concentrada en su lectura. Palmeó un par de veces la mesa para llamar su atención —. Necesitamos tu atención, morimos de hambre y quiero su opinión para elegir un color para su vestido.

— Demonios, pensé que te habías olvidado de esa tontería de las damas de honor.

— ¡No es una tontería! Son mis mejores amigas y es muy importante que estén conmigo en mi boda —levantó la revista en una página en especial, señalando un modelo de vestido —. ¿Qué les parece este?

Levy, que hasta este momento parecía ajena a la situación, atendió a lo que Lucy les mostraba. Cana ladeó la cabeza.

— Muy corto.

— Muy largo.

Ambas contestaron al unísono. Se giraron para verse una a la otra. Lucy rio.

— Cana, no quiero ir luciendo como prostituta a la boda. Además, mi hermano estará aquí y ya saben su opinión al respecto.

— Pueden dejarlo del largo que prefieran, solo quiero que se vean bien —Lucy unió las manos en una plegaria—. Ahora ¿podemos desayunar, por favor?

— Vayan ustedes, estaré un momento más aquí, sacaré un par de fotocopias antes de irme.

— Ah, Lucy —Cana tomó por el hombro a Lucy, deteniéndola mientras que se levantaba de la silla—, si no te molesta ir sola, voy a esperar a Levy, quiero ayudarla con todos esos libros que seguro va a cargar.

— Claro, las veo en la cafetería.

Apenas la rubia cruzó la puerta de la biblioteca, Cana se giró a donde Levy empezaba a levantar sus cosas.

— Si quieres saber algo de ayer, te lo resumiré todo: Es un asco —cuando Levy levantó la mirada, Cana apreció las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos—. Gajeel Redfox me besó, me llevó a casa y me dijo que no podemos ser nada. Y para el colmo, Rogue me pidió aclararle lo que somos. Anoche perdí la relación con mi profesor y con mi mejor amigo.

La castaña frunció el ceño por un instante, luego suspiró y ayudó a Levy con sus libros.

— Pues nos tienes a nosotras y un feo vestido color pistache para usar en la boda de Lucy.

Rieron. Levy registró los libros que se llevaría antes de salir al pasillo rumbo a la cafetería.

— Pensé que me llamarías anoche, sobre todo luego de que no respondí tus incesantes mensajes por estar en clase.

— Olvidé hacerlo. El Jefe tardó más de lo esperado en su oficina, luego tuvo que pagarlo invitándome a cenar.

— ¿El jefe? Odio que llames a tu padre así.

— Lo siento más natural que llamarlo 'Papá'.

Doblaron a la derecha en el pasillo donde estaba la cafetería. La ventana tenía el ángulo perfecto de visibilidad para saber que Gajeel estaba abriendo la puerta del taller. Eso distrajo a Levy, que de inmediato puso su atención en él.

— ¿Y a él como lo vas a llamar?

— Profesor —se mordió el labio inferior—, pero antes tengo que arreglar las cosas con él.

* * *

Rogue no llegó a clase esa tarde.

Sus compañeros trabajaron como normalmente lo hacían, ella en cambio, vigilaba cada movimiento en Gajeel, cada mirada furtiva hacia su persona. Trató de hablar lo menos posible con él, de no mirarlo a los ojos, de no estar cerca. Era difícil pensar en una forma de reparar su relación si la proximidad la inquietaba tanto.

Cana, la reina del desdén, le recomendó que hablara con él. Aún faltaban siete meses para terminar las clases, sin contar que debía presentar un proyecto final que lo involucraba más de lo que deseaba. No imaginaba lo incómodo que sería trabajar con alguien que hacía explotar algo dentro de ti.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Estaba detrás de ella. Se concentraba tanto en su discurso reconciliatorio que olvidó vigilar los movimientos de su profesor. Contestó sin voltear.

— ¿Después de clase? Me parece bien —asintió con un gruñido y se alejó de ella.

El tiempo le pasó volando. No había terminado de guardar sus instrumentos, cuando Gajeel acercó un banco y se sentó frente a ella, recargando los brazos en el escritorio.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Se detuvo. Guardó el último de sus libros y soltó la cinta que amarraba su cabello. Los rizos garzos se desperdigaron alrededor de su cabeza, un olor a duraznos envolvió a Gajeel.

— Bien, gracias —movió su mochila de sitio y se sentó en el banco frente a su profesor. Envolvió sus manos entre sí y comenzó a apretar sus dedos con la intención de tronarlos. Estaba nerviosa—. ¿De qué quería hablarme?

— Levy, creo que no podemos continuar ignorándonos, tenemos aún un largo rato juntos, aunque la tensión entre nosotros sea tan densa —hizo una pausa para tragar—, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Lo aceptó con un monosílabo apenas audible.

— En el auto dijiste, gritaste algo, quiero saber si… soy… ¿te gusto?

Recordó el arrebato que tuvo antes, cómo sus palabras fluyeron llenas de coraje y decepción. Apretó los puños. Su rostro comenzó a teñirse de rojo, él mantenía la vista fija en los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro.

Asintió.

— Eres una buna chica, Levy. Quiero conocerte mejor, hay cosas que ahora nos impiden estar juntos, pero el tiempo va a pasar. Además, siempre podemos ser amigos, no tenemos por qué pelear.

— ¿Conocernos? O sea, ¿hablar más de nosotros?

— ¿Te molesta la idea?—la miraba enarcando una ceja—. No estás obligada a nada.

Cana, Gajeel y ella habían tenido la misma idea. En unos meses se acabaría la escuela y en año y medio sería mayor de edad. No era un compromiso a nada, solo un amigo.

— ¿Nos llamaremos por nuestros nombre de pila y eso?

— Solo fuera de la escuela.

— ¿Fuera de la escuela? ¿Nos veremos fuera de la escuela? Algo así cómo ¿citas?

Gajeel sonrió. Algo dentro de él quería estallar, las expresiones de sorpresa e ingenuidad de Levy podían enamorar a cualquiera. Sus ojos avellana brillaban.

— Algo así.

Empezó a enterrarse las uñas en la palma de la mano. El ardor se acrecentaba en su cuerpo, más no en su mano sino en el pecho, reconocía el recorrido de su sangre en las venas, su corazón bombeaba más despacio.

— Está bien. Eso, todo, nosotros, esto. Está bien —recogió sus cosas, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Gajeel giró sobre el banco para seguirla con la mirada. Al llegar al marco de la puerta, Levy se sostuvo de ahí y se volvió para preguntar—: Todo esto y Flare… ¿tu novia está de acuerdo?

— Flare es solo una amiga —repuso él, aparentando sosiego.

Se sintió sublimar. Se aferró al marco de la puerta.

— De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, Gajeel.

— Hasta mañana, Enana.

Mientras se alejaba, Gajeel se concentró en la situación: se comportaba como un adolescente, cosa que no le importaba. Levy, entretanto, no caminó hasta su casa, en su mente flotó en una nube rosa de sentimientos encontrados.

Por primera vez, no le importó que alguien le llamara enana.

* * *

 **Les agradezco por leer y sus comentarios.**


	13. Escena XII

**.**

 **Roulette**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escena XII**

.

.

.

* * *

Sus labios depositaron un beso en su nuca y otro en su clavícula. Ella ladeó la cabeza para permitirle continuar, cerró los ojos y se concentró en la calidez del agua. Con delicadeza, él le indicó que debían separarse. Natsu salió de la tina y de inmediato envolvió su cintura con una toalla.

— Odio que estos momentos terminen —dijo Lucy, haciendo un mohín de desagrado. Ladeó un poco su cuerpo, dejó los brazos colgando en la orilla de la bañera—. ¿No nos podemos quedar otro rato?

— Cambiaste el desayuno con tus amigas por estar conmigo —ocupó una toalla para sacudir el exceso de agua en su cabello—. Y yo tengo clase en 20 minutos.

Un mohín más. Lucy miraba cómo una gota de agua se deslizaba por la unión entre las baldosas grisáceas del suelo del baño.

— ¿Te vas a vestir o te quedarás desnuda en la tina?

Se levantó aún dentro de la tina, dejando que el agua serpenteara a través de su piel desnuda y blanquecina. Sus pechos firmes lucían como dos frutos de verano bañados del rocío matutino. Su cuerpo entero se apreciaba ligeramente enrojecido debido al calor del agua. Natsu le otorgó una toalla para que pudiera cubrirse.

— ¿Ahora te molesta mi desnudez?

Natsu se mofó, tirando la toalla al suelo, se acercó a Lucy. La rodeó con sus brazos, colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas y la besó. Lentamente fue deslizando sus manos por la piel húmeda de las nalgas de Lucy. De un impulso, la levantó haciendo chocar sus caderas. Ella se encargó se asirse con fuerza a él con sus piernas y de rodear su cuello con los brazos. Natsu dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la habitación, dejando caer la toalla que lo cubría bajo la cintura.

Depositó su níveo cuerpo sobre las sábanas de su cama. Su boca entonces cambió de destino, para ir a regar besos a través de su cuello por aquel camino terso que iba por entre sus pechos, rodeando su ombligo.

Arrodillándose sobre el alfombrado tibio depositó un beso más, justo en lo bajo de su vientre. Antes de que sus labios pudieran descender más por el cuerpo de Lucy, sonó el teléfono.

La rubia maldijo.

— ¿En serio debes contestar? —se incorporó sobre sus codos, mirando a Natsu caminar hacia el buró a por el móvil— ¿A caso hoy día las personas no saben respetar la intimidad?

El pelirrosa se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en los labios. Tomó el teléfono. Al leer el mensaje su semblante cambió para algo más serio y, en seguida, volvió a la sonrisa.

— Bien, me ha confirmado el padrino del novio —Lucy empezaba a caminar alrededor de la cama recogiendo prendas y vistiéndose. Cuando se giró para ver a su novio, él la imitaba—. Será un poco gracioso ver a los hermanos McGarden como padrinos de boda.

— Claro. Exceptuando que no son "los hermanos McGarden". Son la familia quisquillosa y exquisita que selecciona a los hijos por apellidos —casi por la fuerza, Lucy introducía sus pies en los botines—. Y ¡Oh, cómo olvidarlo! ¡Él es un obsesivo!

Natsu abrochaba sus pantalones. No pudo evitar reír con el comentario.

— Es el hermano de tu mejor amiga. Y, te recuerdo, que gracias a él nos conocemos.

— Es el idiota que ve en Rogue al heredero del imperio de purpurina y papel kraft que conoce como hermana. Tremenda decepción se llevará.

La miró, parpadeó un par de veces antes de acabar de colocarse la camisa. Gateó por sobre la cama hasta quedar pegado a Lucy.

— ¿Sabes algo respecto a eso? ¿Cana ganó la apuesta y Levy ya se deshizo del insistente amor de Rogue?

Lucy se alejó de inmediato.

— Lo que sepa o no, no saldrá de mi boca. Podrías ir a contárselo a tu "padrino de bodas"—pronunció lo último con una entonación bobalicona. Tomó su bolso—. ¿Nos vamos? Sin afán de recriminar, no he desayunado y aún tengo clase.

Natsu corrió a abrir la puerta del dormitorio. Tomó su abrigo y las llaves del auto para salir tras ella.

* * *

Ya que lo meditaba más, no era tan buena idea.

— ¿Juvia Redfox?

La enfermera la nombró, esperando que alguien reaccionara al nombre en la salita. Cuando ella lo escuchó, apretó la mano de Gray dentro de la suya. El moreno reaccionó de inmediato.

— ¿Estás bien? Es tu turno.

— ¿Juvia? —insistió la chica de blanco. La peliazul levantó la mano y de inmediato se puso de pie. Gray la acompañó.

Junto al aparato de ultrasonido había una silla pegadita a la camilla. La pantalla que les daría imagen se encontraba apagada. La enfermera que anteriormente les permitió entrar, extendió a Juvia una bata desechable.

— Detrás del biombo puede cambiarse. Su esposo puede tomar asiento, enseguida llega la doctora —de inmediato la enfermera salió, dejando a Gray y Juvia solos en la habitación.

— Supongo que entonces debo cambiarme. Tardaré un momento.

— Sí, claro.

Pausa incómoda. Intercambiaron miradas, callados y sin saberlo, compartiendo la impresión de que no deberían estar ahí.

La chica se dio la vuelta. Gray la miró desaparecer tras la mampara de lona, con tremendo desasosiego en el pecho. Querer a Juvia era una cosa, ella era sumamente adorable, amable, bella, encantadora. Una cosa era enamorarse de una mujer increíble y otra…

¿Realmente valía la pena? ¿Esto era lo que quería?

Ninguno de los dos medía las consecuencias de los besos, las caricias, las palabras noveleras que causaban efervescencia en el corazón. Juvia venía de una relación seria, con más de un año de respaldo, desmoronada por la inmadurez del chico que la dejó sola y embarazada. Él nunca tuvo ese deseo de ir en serio con alguien.

Hasta ahora.

Ahí estaba, esperando a una mujer, esperando un ultrasonido. Esperando ver por primera vez a aquel que, de salir todo bien, sería su hijo.

— ¿Seguro que quieres estar aquí?

— ¡Hola, hola! ¡Pero si es mi paciente favorita! ¡Con un nuevo acompañante! —antes de que Gray pudiera contestar, una mujer rubia ataviada con una bata blanca y ropa de quirófano rosa, entró con prisa al cuarto acompañada de más palabras de las que el cerebro humano pudiera procesar—. No eres el hermano así que, ¿eres?

Le extendió la mano. Por un momento continuó aturdido antes de responder al saludo.

— Gray Fullbuster.

— Mi novio —Juvia se adelantó a explicar mientras comenzaba a subirse en la camilla.

— ¡Ay, pero qué encanto! Bien, soy Jenny, la doctora de Juvia y hoy sabremos el sexo de esta adorable criaturita que lleva dentro —la doctora atrajo hacia ella un banquito con ruedas para sentarse y comenzó a preparar el equipo de la ecografía. Gray tomó asiento en la silla que se hallaba a un lado de la camilla donde estaba Juvia, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la barriga— ¿Lista, lindura?

La peli azul asintió con la cabeza antes que la doctora levantara su bata por sobre su vientre y vertiera una jalea incolora y fría sobre el mismo. De inmediato, colocó un pequeño aparato en su barriga y comenzó a deslizarlo.

— Falta muy poco tiempo, Juvia. ¿En qué fecha veremos los ojitos de este bebé abrirse?

— En marzo. Dos meses más.

— ¿Todo ha estado bien? ¿Te has sentido bien?

Juvia de nuevo asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de no ser algo nuevo, no podía evitar perderse en la imagen oscura de la pantalla, cada vez que lo veía le parecía increíble el milagro de ver crecer un bebé en ella.

— ¡Y ahí está nuestro amiguito!

Lo que primero era un ruido molesto, poco a poco fue descubriéndose como un rítmico latido. La pantalla les mostraba cada detalle de lo que era ya la columna vertebral del niño. Gray, por impulso tomó la mano de Juvia. Ella, como cada vez que se sometía a una ecografía, tenía los ojos totalmente llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Listos para saber el sexo?

— No doctora, yo… no estoy segura de querer saberlo —Gray la miró de inmediato. Juvia lo notó—, ¿hay forma de decírselo a Gray sin que yo lo sepa?

Jenny sonrió.

— De acuerdo, cerrarás muy bien los ojos y Gray, uno significa niño y dos niña, ¿bien?

Asintió. Juvia cerró los ojos.

— Bien, aquí vamos. Este precioso bebé será…

Levantó la mano para hacer el anuncio. En cuanto lo supo, Gray estrechó con más fuerza la mano de Juvia.

Ella, el bebé. Todo esto valía la pena.

* * *

Cada que caminaba hacia ella era…

Siempre lo miraba. O casi siempre. Solo lo evitaba cuando él clavaba sus ojos de fuego en su piel, el sus muecas en su ser. Y ella se convertía en un éter que viajaba fácilmente por cada recoveco del cuarto, quería ser embebida en su mirada.

Cada vez que caminaba hacia ella, se partía en dos.

En la fuerte, la independiente, la que de ninguna forma imaginó anhelar tanto una presencia. La que no era la doncella en apuros, sino el dragón. Y en la otra, la chica romántica que en secreto esperaba un príncipe azul con rosas blancas, de lustrosa armadura.

Porque cada vez que él fijaba en ella su destino era…

— Levy, ¿podemos hablar después de clase?

— O sea, ¿ahora? ¿O después de que revise mis trabajos?

— Desde que hablamos el otro día no hemos tenido oportunidad de poner en marcha el plan —Levy bajó un poco la mirada: mucha de la culpa la tenía ella. Luego que estipularon hablar durante las tardes para conocerse mejor, ella se envolvió en su caparazón de sobrevivencia y trató de evitarlo en lo posible—, así que, ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

Ella talló las mangas de su suéter entre ellas, pensante.

— ¿No crees que se verá raro?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Raro? Al terminar la clase está oscuro, mi responsabilidad de profesor es acompañarte a tu casa —ese comentario hizo reír un poco a Levy—, además creo que Cheney ya no te espera.

— Ah sí —ahora halaba de la manga del suéter—, es que tuvimos unas diferencias, son…

— No tienes que explicarme nada —comenzó a alejarse con rumbo a su escritorio—. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si te apresuras con esas soldaduras, Enana? Tampoco hay que exagerar con eso de irse tarde.

De un respingó se puso en marcha.

* * *

— ¿A ti quién bolas te dio mi número?

Del otro lado de la línea, se escuchó una risa divertida.

— Natsu, quién más.

Frunció el ceño. Miraba a través de las persianas en su habitación cómo su padre arrancaba la unidad con rumbo a la estación de policía.

— Bueno, ya lo tienes, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

— Saber cómo estás, si llegaste a salvo a tu casa ya que rechazaste el aventón del otro día —Cana escuchó algunos pitidos, por lo que supuso que iba manejando—, tal vez invitarte a salir, aunque nuestros encuentros siempre se ven frustrados.

Mientras llevaba el teléfono sostenido entre la oreja y el hombro, Cana empezaba a calzarse los botines.

— Entonces, ¿dónde te puedo ver?

— ¿Conoces el parque que está cerca de casa de Lucy? Pues llegas, detrás de los arbustos hay unos columpios, te sientas ahí y te entretienes, que nadie ha aceptado verte, Bacchus.

De nuevo, él rio. Ella aguantó un poco, que también le causaba gracia. Bajó los escalones dispuesta a salir, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el auto de Bacchus estacionado a la puerta de su casa. Lo vio en el asiento del conductor, se acercó a la ventanilla y colgó la llamada.

— ¿De casualidad Natsu, además de darte mi número y mi dirección, no te habrá dado mi talla de sostén?

Él se estiró para abrirle la puerta. Sin hacer mucho alboroto, ella subió al auto. Arrancaron.

— ¿Es información que él debería saber?

Cana se sonrojó, aunque mantuvo el humor.

— ¿Cómo estás, hija del jefe de policía, talla… —entrecerró un poco los ojos, mirando el pecho de la castaña— ¿34 C?

Está vez, Cana estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿Qué tanto te dijo Natsu?

— ¡Bah!, ese zoquete con un par de copas te diría cuál es la posición favorita de la rubia.

De nuevo se sonrojó aunque él no lo notó. Cana sabía esa información. Dudosa aún, se abrochó el cinturón.

— ¿Puedes al menos decirme a dónde me llevas?

Doblaron a la izquierda antes de tomar la avenida principal. Bacchus recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Cana, algo que ella tomó desapercibido.

— ¿Conoces el parque que está detrás de casa de Lucy?

Coincidieron sus miradas. Mordiéndose el labio, Cana sonrió.

* * *

Cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba hecho de porcelana.

Veía sus dedos frotarse entre ellos, moverse y tamborilear en los puños, como ligeras plumas de una hermosa garza.

Aunque Levy era como un gorrión, de voz cantarina, pequeño y valioso.

— Gracias por traerme a casa, Gajeel —la miró recoger sus cosas dispuesta a bajar del auto—. Nos vemos el lunes.

— ¡Espera! Ya sé que no es correcto que salgamos, pero me preguntaba si no quieres acompañarme al partido de inicio de temporada en la Universidad. Flare me invitó.

Notó que, al mencionarla, los nudillos de Levy se tornaron aún más blancos.

— ¿No le molestará si voy?

— ¿Te molesta ir?

Levy sostuvo en su mano derecha la manija de la puerta.

— Me iré con Lucy, ella siempre va. Nos veremos allá, ¿de acuerdo?

Una llama en el pecho de Gajeel se encendió, sin que su rostro diera muestra alguna de ello.

— De acuerdo.

— Y de nuevo, gracias.

Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera anticiparlo, Levy se giró para besarle la mejilla y de inmediato, salió corriendo con rumbo a su casa. Gajeel se quedó pasmado ahí por un instante antes de arrancar el auto.

Cuando Levy se giró, con el rostro bermellón por la vergüenza, el auto estaba doblando la calle.

* * *

 **Les agradezco por leer, espero sus amables comentarios.**


End file.
